L'après Guerre
by Elerynna
Summary: Le Gotei 13 a vaincu Aizen pendant la bataille de l'hiver et tout est redevenu calme au sain du Seireitei. Les nouveaux Capitaines ont été désignés mais des rapprochement ont également eut lieu. Notamment à la sixième division.Résumé complet à l'interieur
1. Chapter 1 : Larmes Purs

Titre : L'après Guerre

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo.

Résumé : Le Gotei 13 a vaincu Aizen pendant la bataille de l'hiver et tout est redevenu calme au sain du Seireitei. Les nouveaux Capitaines ont été désignés mais des rapprochement ont également eut lieu. Notamment à la sixième division. Byakuya Kuchiki eut une révélation quand, en voyant son Lieutenant au bord de la mort, il se mit à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps.

NDA : Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction, elle est en cours d'écriture, donc ne vous attendez pas a avoir les chapitre à intervalle régulier ;) Je bosse sur ma fiction Originale qui est ma priorité pour l'instant ^^ Mais j'ai déja un peu d'avance pour celle-ci ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La vie au Seireitei était devenue bien paisible depuis la victoire du Gotei 13 sur Aizen. Les Capitaines manquants furent remplacés par Hisagi Shuuhei pour la neuvième division, Kira Izuru pour la troisième division et Madarame Ikkaku pour la cinquième. En effet, à la mort d'Aizen, Hinamori Momo ne l'avait pas supporté, et s'était donné la mort. Il y eu aussi Gin, qui étant un espion est revenu au Seireitei avec les autres, seulement, il avait perdu une grande partie de son reiatsu et était dans l'impossibilité de reprendre sa place, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait cédé à Kira. A la huitième division, Shunsui Kyoraku se remettait de ses blessures doucement, aidé par son ami Jyuushiro, qui, l'ayant vu frôler la mort, s'était beaucoup plus rapprocher de lui.

Mais la grande différence fut à la sixième division. Renji avait frôlé lui aussi la mort et était resté pendant plus de deux mois à la quatrième division, récupérant son énergie et guérissant de ses blessures.

**Flash Back**

Quand Byakuya l'avait vu heurter violemment le sol au Hueco Mundo, il avait eut l'impression qu'un pieu venait d'être enfoncé dans son cœur. En accord avec Kenpachi, il le laissa se battre avec Yammi alors qu'il se précipitait vers son Lieutenant. Quand il arriva devant lui, ce fut comme une vision d'horreur. Renji était par terre, son sang recouvrant son corps, son uniforme était déchiré et tenait à peine grâce à l'obi. Au travers, Byakuya pouvait apercevoir les coupures de son corps. Il s'approcha de lui en tremblant de peur.

Peur de voir s'éteindre son subordonné, celui qui l'admirait, qui voulait le surpasser, celui qui était toujours si souriant et joyeux, celui qui, depuis qu'il a sa place de Lieutenant de la sixième Division, avait rempli le cœur du noble, lui montrant ce que signifiait la joie de vivre. Mais surtout, la plus grande peur du Capitaine Kuchiki, était de voir disparaitre celui qui lui avait fait quitter le deuil peu à peu. Car oui, Byakuya Kuchiki, qui avait même du mal à ce l'admettre à lui-même, avait été touché en plein cœur par ce gamin caractériel du Rukongai.

Sans le savoir, Renji avait rempli ce cœur resté trop longtemps emprisonné dans ce carcan de glace. Ne voulant pas le voir disparaitre, Byakuya c'était agenouillé devant son Lieutenant et avait essayé de lui prodigué le plus de soin possible en attendant l'arrivée du Capitaine Unohana qu'il avait joins peu avant.

Pendant qu'il lançait ses incantations, Byakuya ne se rendait pas compte que sa vue se brouillait à cause des larmes salées qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur le corps de Renji, ni que grâce à ses larmes, les blessures de son Lieutenant se refermait peu à peu. Unohana arriva et examina Renji. Elle avait bien vu le noble pleurer, mais elle n'avait rien dit. C'est quand elle regarda les blessures en face d'elle se refermer toute seule qu'elle fit le lien avec une très vieille histoire, dont, jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne croyait pas. Mais voir le phénomène sous ses yeux la statufia.

-Pourquoi ne le soignez-vous pas Unohana-san ? Demanda le noble en la regardant.

-Je… Vos larmes… Regardez ses blessures…

Byakuya qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, se mit à regarder là où elle le faisait elle-même. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise et posa ses doigts sur le ventre de Renji. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de coupure, mise à part le sang qui en avait coulé. Il passa ses doigts dessus doucement, comme si ce qu'il voyait provenait de son imagination.

-Pourquoi … ?

Unohana était surprise, elle pensait qu'au moins le noble savait quelque chose de cette histoire, mais vu le regard de son collègue, il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout en soignant le blessé, elle se mit à raconter.

-Avant que je ne devienne Capitaine, à l'école de Yamamoto, on nous avait raconté cette légende. Cette légende concernait le clan Kuchiki, qui, à cette époque là, n'était pas aussi puissant que maintenant. Ce clan serait l'origine même de la Soul Society et du Seireitei. Le premier couple du clan serait né des larmes du roi, celles-ci avaient été versées à la mort de son épouse, la Reine. Ce couple grandit ensemble dans un endroit désert de toute civilisation, mais rempli de végétation. Un peu comme Adam et Eve dans la légende humaine. Ce couple procréa est, ils seraient à l'origine de la naissance de notre monde. Quand la femme mourut, l'homme pleura sur sa dépouille, fermant ses blessures avec ses larmes. Bien sur il ne l'avait pas comprit. Et cette faculté aurait été transmise par cet homme à ses descendants mâles, de génération en génération. Le Clan Kuchiki est la descendance directe de ce couple mythique. Vous avez cette faculté, et vous êtes en train de l'appliquer à Renji. Seulement, on nous a également apprit que ses larmes ne peuvent guérir que la personne que le cœur du Kuchiki a choisi pour lui en connaissant ses sentiments. Et à ce que je peux constater, votre cœur à choisi Renji parce que vous-même vous l'avez choisi.

-Mais…

Unohana lui coupa la parole.

-Il ne sert à rien de le nier Kuchiki-sama. Vous devez croire vos larmes, et apprendre à ouvrir votre cœur.

Byakuya réfléchissait très vite. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire, personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur tout cela. Mais il ne pouvait qu'y croire, vu les blessures de son subordonné. Mais alors…

-Mes larmes n'ont rien fait quand Hisana est morte…

Unohana le vit choqué, il était normal qu'il ait du mal à le comprendre, car il s'agissait de son cœur à lui. Elle continua ses soins et répondit au noble.

-Votre cœur, même si vous avez profondément aimé Hisana-sama, ne l'avait pas choisi pour vous. C'est pour cela que vos larmes, à sa mort, ne lui ont rien fait.

-Pourquoi je n'en ai jamais rien su ?

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à votre question. Mais à partir de maintenant, il faut écouter votre cœur, il a choisi Renji parce que vous l'aimez. Ce n'est pas mauvais, au contraire, car vos sentiments sont purs et sincère.

Byakuya regardait Renji. Comment son cœur pouvait-il l'avoir choisi pour lui, alors que lui-même n'en avait pas conscience ? Mais plus il réfléchissait et plus cela devenait évident. Il s'était muré dans son deuil, pour ne pas affronter la vérité. Il aimait Renji, son amour pour lui était profond. Pour la première fois, le noble pleura de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi devait-on le mettre sous le fait accompli alors que celui que son cœur à choisi est en train de mourir sous ses yeux ?

-Je t'en supplie Renji, vis, reste avec moi, murmura-t-il alors qu'il lui prenait la main.

Ses larmes continuèrent de guérir le Lieutenant, et bientôt, Unohana arrêta ses soins. Elle vit arriver Kenpachi et Isane, elle leur fit signe de rester à leurs places. Isane regardait le Capitaine Kuchiki à genoux devant son Lieutenant, de dos, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, sauf son corps trembler.

Kenpachi lui, allait hurler de rire quand il vit le noble pleurer sur son Lieutenant, mais le regard que lui lança Unohana l'en dissuada et il installa par terre, appuyé sur son zanpakuto.

Byakuya pleurait toujours lorsqu'il sentit des doigts se resserrer sur sa main. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise et regarda le visage de son Lieutenant, celui-ci faisait la grimace, et commençait à ouvrir lentement les yeux. Sa vue était brouillée, il ne distinguait que des formes devant lui, mais il sentait une odeur particulière. Celle de cerisier. Et personne d'autre que son Capitaine ne la portait, puisque c'était son odeur naturelle.

-Ca…pitaine…

-Renji… C'est moi, comment te sens-tu ?

Renji essayait de réfléchir, il ne se rappelait plus de pourquoi il était allongé par terre, ce qu'il lui était arrivé non plus. Il sentait son corps, mais, quand il voulu bouger ses jambes, là, c'était autre chose. Il avait l'impression de ne plus en avoir. Il se mit à se tortiller pour les faire bouger, mais rien n'y faisait.

-Renji que se passe-t-il ? Demande Unohana en le retenant.

-Mes… Mes jambes ! Je sens plus mes jambes ! Mes jambes ! Hurla-t-il.

Byakuya retient le corps de son subordonné contre le sol alors qu'Unohana examinait ses jambes. Elle passa ses mains dessus et demanda à Renji de lui dire quand il les sentirait. Mais il ne répondit à aucun des endroits. Se levant elle appela Minazuki qui apparut dans la seconde à ses cotés.

-Je vais t'endormir Renji et te placer dans le ventre de Minazuki jusqu'au Seireitei. Là-bas je t'emmène à ma division, et je vais finir de te soigner, même si ton Capitaine a fait le plus gros et ta sauvé la vie.

Renji parut surpris, pourquoi son Capitaine l'aurait sauvé ? Il l'ignorait tout le temps, n'hésitait pas à se battre avec lui pour les règles alors…

-Pourquoi ? Souffla Renji à l'attention de son Capitaine alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Byakuya s'avança vers le visage du Lieutenant et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Je t'expliquerais tout quand tu seras de nouveau réveillé Renji.

Le jeune homme retomba dans l'inconscience alors que Byakuya déposa un petit baiser sur son front. Unohana prit Renji dans ses bras et le plaça dans la gueule de la raie. Celle-ci l'engloutit et ils quittèrent le Hueco Mundo grâce au Garganta que Kurotsushi avait ouvert. A la quatrième, Unohana avait installé Renji sur une table d'opération et elle fut aidée d'Isane et d'autre subordonné. Byakuya lui, c'était installé dans la salle d'attente. Il patienta pendant plus de deux heures, arpentant en long, en large et en travers la salle. C'était insoutenable, et il repensait sans cesse à ce que lui avait révélé Unohana. Ses larmes avait guéri Renji, parce qu'au fond de lui il l'aimait, et son cœur l'avait choisi pour lui. Il posa son front contre la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière de la division, et repensa au fait qu'il aimait son Lieutenant, et il ne pu qu'approuver, puisque depuis quelques temps maintenant, sa présence était devenu comme indispensable. Il était heureux quand il était à ses cotés. Il se promit alors de prendre le plus grand soin de son Lieutenant, et de le chérir comme jamais il n'a chéri une personne, et de l'aimer tout au long de leurs vies.

Il patienta encore une heure, et il vit Unohana sortir de la salle. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui offrit un grand et beau sourire. Il n'y avait rien à dire, ce seul geste soulagea le noble qui soupira profondément.

-Nous l'emmenons dans une chambre pour qu'il puisse se réveiller tranquillement, vous pouvez nous suivre.

-Merci Unohana-san, répondit le noble Capitaine sincèrement.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre pendant qu'Isane installait le lit du Lieutenant et branchait les appareils électriques. Byakuya prit une chaise et s'installa au coté de son subordonné, lui prenant la main dans les siennes et l'embrassant tendrement. La journée se finit ainsi. Byakuya ne voulait plus quitter son Lieutenant et il s'endormit, la tête posé sur le lit et toujours la main de Renji dans la sienne.

**Fin Flash Back**

Byakuya avait tout avoué à son Lieutenant quand il s'était réveillé, et pour le plus grand bonheur du noble, Renji l'aimait également profondément. C'est ainsi que Byakuya annonça quelques mois plus tard, à la réunion du clan, qu'il partageait sa vie avec Renji grâce aux larmes qui l'avait guéri et que celui-ci emménagerait au Manoir dans la journée. Ses aïeuls ne purent le contester, puisque c'était les larmes elles-mêmes qui l'avaient choisi pour le noble. Depuis ce jour, le couple partageait de très bon souvenir ensemble. Mais même s'ils étaient en couple, Byakuya n'en n'oubliait pas leurs devoirs, et quand ils travaillaient, il ne laissait rien passer. Mais il était beaucoup moins froid qu'avant, n'hésitant pas à sourire ou à être chaleureux.

Quand Byakuya avait officiellement annoncé sa liaison au Gotei 13, tous furent réjouis pour lui et Renji, même Kenpachi l'avait félicité, ce qui, en temps normal était exceptionnel. Mais Kenpachi fit une chose que personne n'aurait jamais pensé de lui, pas même le Capitaine Madarame, qui connaissait très bien son ancien Capitaine. Il s'approcha du Capitaine de la quatrième Division et l'embrassa avec fougue. Celle-ci lui rendit son baiser, lui prenant les mains dans les siennes. Pour le coup, tous avait été choqués, mais quand ils virent le regard radieux de la Capitaine, ils les félicitèrent eux-aussi.

Ce ne furent pas les seuls couples qui ce sont formé après cette bataille. Gin et Rangiku était aussi ensemble, l'ex-Capitaine ne voulait plus faire souffrir la jeune femme. Jyuushiro et Shunsui qui était déjà en couple avant la bataille renforcèrent leurs liens ne se privant plus pour montrer leurs amours. Rukia, quand à elle, était tombé dans les bras d'Ichigo, celui-ci ayant muri pendant la bataille, fut accepté par Byakuya pour le plus grand bonheur de sa sœur. Et le jeune homme resta définitivement au Seireitei, quittant son statut de shinigami remplaçant et d'humain.

Mais cette histoire n'est pas basée sur tous les couples du Seireitei, mais sur l'un d'eux. Le plus improbable, mais aussi le plus beau selon les avis des Shinigamis.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce premier chapitre ;)

L'idée les larmes m'est venus sur le tas quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je me suis dit que pour une fois, on pouvait bien imaginer un peu ce qu'aurais pu être la "création" de la Soul Society ^^. Ça peux paraître énorme, mais après tout on ne sais rien ce que qu'il c'est passé avant ;)

Alors des jolies reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Les souvenirs de Byakuya

Titre : L'après guerre

Rating : T

Couple : Byakuya x Renji

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

Note : Je remercie Kazuma Asura, Psychopathe et nyu pour leurs reviews. Je sais que mon histoire est assez spécial, mais après tout, on ne sais pas grand chose sur Bleach donc ... autant en profiter et écrire ce que l'on veux. Je tiens à préciser que là, je suis vraiment dans un domaine impossible humainement, mais Bleach est un manga ^^

Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Cette histoire concerne évidemment le couple que forment le Capitaine et le Lieutenant de la sixième Division. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ces deux là s'aimerait et vivrait ensemble ? Avant la bataille personne ne l'aurait soupçonné, mais maintenant, ils ne pouvaient que le voir. Comment ne pas remarquer le regard radieux de Renji et le beau sourire de Byakuya à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Impossible ! Mais c'était pourtant un fait, et personne ne pouvait le contester.

Byakuya et Renji vivaient heureux dans le Manoir Kuchiki depuis un an maintenant. Tout le clan l'avait accepté, mais certains était quand même réticent du fait que Renji était un homme et non une femme. Mais ca, Byakuya n'en n'avais cure, seul son bonheur comptait, et si son Clan n'était pas d'accord avec ca, et bien ils devraient s'y faire. Comment pourrait-il quitter l'homme qu'il aime le plus au monde. Celui qui lui rend son amour et le rend heureux ?

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il était assis sur l'engawa en train de boire un thé. Depuis ce jour, au Hueco Mundo il se sentait entier, mais une part de lui avait toujours peur. Il sentit deux bras lui encercler les épaules et un visage se coller à sa joue.

-Que t'arrive-t-il mon Ange ? Demanda Renji en lui essuyant ses précieuses larmes.

Byakuya garda le silence. Il ne voulait pas importuner le plus jeune. Mais Renji arrivait toujours à ses fins. Il s'installa devant lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser. S'écartant, il lui retira lentement les Kenseikaan et lui caressa les cheveux. Ce simple geste fit le plus grand bien au noble qui répondit.

-Certains de mon Clan sont rétissants face à notre couple, et cela m'inquiète. Je ne veux pas te perdre mon amour.

-Je me fiche de ton Clan, toi seul compte ici, avec Rukia. Ton Clan peut bien me haïr que je ne les écouterais pas. C'est toi le chef du Clan, pas eux. Écoute ton cœur et tes envies, pas cette bande de vieux ronchon.

Byakuya sourit à cette appellation, Renji ne se gênait jamais pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée, et les mots « ronchon » et « vieux croulant » revenait assez souvent. Renji n'y avait jamais été par quatre chemins avec eux, et ils savaient très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant leur amour et leur bonheur d'être réuni. Dans ce genre de moment, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, leurs corps et leurs sentiments suffisait amplement à les combler de bonheur. Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre et s'installèrent sur leur futon. S'embrassant amoureusement, leurs mains venait caresser le corps de l'autre, retirant les vêtements superflu pour ne laisser que leurs peaux, entrant en contact et attisant leurs désirs. Ils montèrent au septième ciel, poussant un gémissement, voir un cri pour le noble, de jouissance et de plaisir partagé. Fatigués, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et amoureux.

Deux semaines plus tard, Renji devait passer sa visite mensuelle à la quatrième division, pour faire un bilan complet et voir si ses blessures étaient bien guéries. Il arriva à la quatrième Division et alla directement voir Unohana. Elle était son patient principal et l'attendait déjà au début du couloir.

-Capitaine Unohana, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant.

-Renji-kun, bienvenue.

Elle passa en premier et ils entrèrent dans une salle au fond du couloir. Comme depuis un an, Renji et Unohana firent toujours la même chose, les même examens, poser et répondre aux même questions. Mais Renji ne se lassait pas, car c'était pour son bien, et il savait que ces examens rassuraient énormément le noble. Il passa sa demi-journée là-bas, seul avec la Capitaine, mais celle-ci était toujours rassurante et aimable, bien qu'elle soit en couple avec cette brute de Kenpachi, elle était comme une mère pour tout les jeunes shinigamis.

-Tes résultats sont normaux, tu es totalement guéri Renji, sourit la Capitaine en lui tendant ses résultats. Tu n'as donc plus besoin de venir tout les mois, mais je veux que tu viennes me voir si tu as quoique ce soit !

Renji soupira de soulagement, il était enfin guéri et libre.

-Je le ferais, promit-il en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Ils quittèrent ensemble la salle, repartant vers le hall d'entrée, Renji salua tout le monde et quitta la division pour se rendre à la sienne. Il entra dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec son amant. Celui-ci était en train de faire des dossiers quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le Lieutenant. Il leva son regard et un doux sourire passa ses lèvres. Comma à chaque fois, le noble appréhendait ces visites, de peur que le Capitaine ne trouve quelque chose à son amant. Mais quand il le vit passer la porte avec un sourire, il fut soulagé. Renji s'approcha de lui, posa ses résultats sur le bureau et embrassa son amant.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de nouveau rendez-vous. Unohana m'a dit que j'étais totalement guéri à présent.

-Je suis rassuré, susurra le noble en enlaçant son Lieutenant par la taille.

Il le recula peu après et planta son regarda dans le sien, il lui dit :

-Je voudrais continuer, mais malheureusement, Yamamoto nous demande de classer tout ces dossiers avant de les ranger aux Archives.

Renji soupire quand il remarqua les cinq hautes piles de dossiers. Ils en auraient au moins pour deux semaines de travail à temps plein.

-Nous nous détendrons ce soir, je te le promets.

Renji allait attraper une pile de dossier quand il arrêta son geste et se tourna vers son Capitaine.

-Nous sommes la Division des Archives n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit son supérieur qui ne voyait pas ou voulait en venir son Lieutenant.

-Et nous sommes formés pour classer tout ça ?

-Oui.

-Nous avons des subordonnés qui adorent travaillé avec nous.

-A ce que je sais, oui.

-Alors pourquoi ils ne nous aideraient pas ? Après tout ils peuvent bien nous aider.

Byakuya regarda son amant. Apparemment il ne plaisantait pas, et puis, il avait raison. Le noble se leva et parti vers la porte.

-Tu viens ?

-J'arrive, répondit Renji qui ne savait pas où voulait en venir son noble amant.

Ils se rendirent au réfectoire, Byakuya savait qu'ils les trouveraient tous là. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, tout le monde se tus et inclinèrent la tête. Byakuya alla se placer devant ses hommes et déclara :

-Bonjour à tous. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, aussi, je voudrais vous demander si certains d'entre vous serait près à nous aider, votre Lieutenant et moi. Nous avons reçu de la part de la première Division, cinq énormes piles de dossiers à classer et à ranger au Archives.

Habituellement, c'est un travail que nous effectuons tout les deux, mais là, nous en aurions pour au moins deux semaines, jours et nuit à travailler sans pouvoir nous occuper de vous. Voila pourquoi nous sommes venus demander votre aide. Bien sur, nous n'avons pas besoin de tout le monde, mais environ six ou sept personnes devrait suffire.

Renji s'approcha de son amant et continua :

-Je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas le plus excitants des travail, mais vous auriez ainsi, un aperçu de ce qui pourrait vous attendre en temps que Lieutenant ou même Capitaine. Que ceux qui veulent nous aider viennent nous rejoindre dans trente minutes devant notre bureau. Pour les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous en voudrons pas. Merci.

Ils repartirent dans leur bureau et quand il referma la porte, Renji prit son Capitaine dans ses bras. Ils ne pourraient plus le faire après, car même si Byakuya avait changé, montrer des signes de son amour devant tout le monde n'était pas l'une des choses qu'il faisait. Ils s'embrassèrent, passant leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre sans aller plus loin que ca, mais Renji savait que, au bureau, cela rassurait toujours son amant. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent tendrement, ils n'avaient que très peu besoin de mot d'amour, car leurs sentiments transparaissait dans leurs reiatsu et leurs regards.

Renji se rappela alors le jour où, à peine réveillé, et conscient, Byakuya lui avait avoué son amour.

**Flash Back.**

Depuis que Renji était sorti du bloc opératoire, Byakuya passait tout son temps libre dans la chambre du Lieutenant. Au bout du second jour, Unohana lui avait ajouté un lit pour qu'il puisse dormir, mais ne l'avait jamais utilisé. Préférant rester sur la chaise et tenir la main de son Lieutenant. Il n'arrivait pas à rester loin de lui, de peur que la mort ne l'emporte là où il ne pourrait pas aller. Ca c'était le noble qui le lui avait avoué en rougissant. Mais Renji se rappela de son réveil. Il se sentait sortir de l'abîme dans laquelle il se trouvait, voyant une lumière blanche se rapprocher. D'un point de vue externe, ses yeux se mirent à bouger derrière ses paupières. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils les ouvrent. Il sentait sa main prise dans un étau de douceur. C'était réconfortant et il la serra à son tour, faisant sursauter la personne qui se tenait près de lui. Il était déboussolé et désorienté. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui était là.

-Ca…pi…taine… murmura-t-il faiblement.

Byakuya allait partir, ne sachant pas comment faire maintenant qu'il était réveillé. Mais la prise sur sa main se resserra. Il comprit alors que son Lieutenant ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il s'approcha alors du blessé et tendrement, lui dégagea une mèche rouge de devant ses yeux, la faisant glisser sur le coté. Il laissa ses doigts caresser son visage et planta ses yeux argenté dans le marron devant lui. Renji ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Capitaine était là, mais le voir sans haori ni Kenseikaan l'étonnait beaucoup. Il voulu parler mais un doigt vint se poser doucement sur sa bouche.

-Chut, ne parle pas. Je vais prévenir Unohana. Je reviens avec elle, répondit le noble quand il vit de la peur dans les yeux de son cadet.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune et quitta la chambre. Pendant ce temps, Renji essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il c'était passé pour en arriver là, et il se souvint de son Capitaine, les yeux plein de larmes, assit près de lui. A l'instant, il avait bien vu que son Capitaine les retenait, il se demanda pourquoi, mais il ne put continuer car déjà, la porte se rouvrit sur Unohana et son Capitaine, il était revenu comme il lui avait dit.

-Renji, je suis heureuse de vous voir réveiller.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le fit boire pour humidifier sa bouche. Elle releva le lit en position assise et se mit à l'ausculter. Pendant qu'elle faisait cela, le noble regardait Renji et se promit de lui avouer ses sentiments au plus vite.

Le Lieutenant se raclait la gorge comme le lui disait Unohana et émit des sons inconnu. Au bout de cinq minutes, Renji pouvait parler, mais avec une voix rauque et plus faible. Elle changea sa perfusion et évalua son taux de reiatsu.

-Il est faible, déclara-t-elle, mais il va remonter au fur et à mesure, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Sans ca, vous allez très bien Renji, bienvenue parmi nous, finit-elle en souriant.

Elle se retourna vers le noble qui acquiesça. Unohana quitta la pièce. Renji tourna sa tête vers son Capitaine, toujours assis sur le lit. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Byakuya était rassuré de la guérison de son Lieutenant et Renji n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son Capitaine était là en pleine nuit. Il se décida alors à prendre la parole.

-Pourquoi ?

Byakuya parut surpris et ne répondit rien, alors Renji réitéra sa question. Cette fois, le noble se leva et vint s'assoir là où il était au réveil de son Lieutenant, qui lui, ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il lui reprit la main et la serra dans les siennes. Renji n'osait plus parler. Byakuya finit par inspirer profondément.

-Au Hueco Mundo, quand je t'ai vu tomber, j'ai quitté mon combat pour venir, et …

Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé en détails, sans que jamais Renji ne lui coupe la parole. Byakuya avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le visage de Renji. Il parla pendant plus de quinze minutes, serrant la main de son cadet. Quand il eut fini, il rouvrit les yeux, et ce qu'il vit le surpris. Renji le regardait, les yeux larmoyant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, un sourire sur ses lèvres. A ce moment là, Byakuya n'avait qu'une envie, prendre soin de son cadet et lui donner tout son amour qu'il gardait pour lui. Il se leva et approcha son visage avant de doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Renji eut un moment de surprise puis, comme mut par ses propres sentiments, il rendit son baiser au noble. Tout les deux étaient heureux, et au fur et à mesure que Renji guérissait, Byakuya lui montrait son amour, lui dévoilant un coté de lui que personne n'avais jamais vu. Renji découvrait un Byakuya tendre, aimant et terriblement protecteur. Il prenait soin de lui comme si c'était un enfant. Il avait même apprit que son noble petit ami avait fait aménager sa chambre au Manoir pour qu'ils y vivent tout les deux. Et quand le noble le lui avait demandé, Renji n'avait pas pu refuser, tellement le regard joyeux de Byakuya lui faisait plaisir. C'est ainsi que Renji emménagea dans la demeure Kuchiki. Il avait bien vu que certaines personnes ne l'avait pas accepté, mais il s'en fichait.

**Fin Flash Back**

**

* * *

**Alors comment vous trouvez ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Unique et joyeux événement

**Titre :** L'après Guerre

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Byakuya x Renji

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ...

**NDA :** Je rappelle que c'est une FICTION, donc je suis partie sur un sujet TRES impossible... C'est un délire, donc ne pas prendre ce chapitre ni le reste de la fic au pied de la lettre et m'envoyer des reviews assassine en me disant que c'est impossible etc, c'est vrai mais voila ça m'éclate. Cette fiction est finie, donc les chapitres seront publiés régulièrement. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

-Renji ? Renji ? Appela Byakuya en ne le voyant pas réagir.

Le susnommé secoua vivement sa tête de gauche à droite pour reprendre ses esprits et regarda son amant inquiet.

-Je suis désolé…

-A quoi tu pensais pour que tu ne m'entendes même plus ?

-A nous. A mon réveil.

Byakuya se mit à rougir, Oui, ce moment-là, il ne l'oublierait jamais. C'était grâce à ce moment précis qu'ils étaient là maintenant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, amoureux et heureux. Malheureusement toute les bonne choses on une fin, et ils durent se séparer quand deux faibles coups furent frappé à la porte. Il s'agissait des Shinigamis volontaire pour le rangement des dossiers. Quand ils les virent leurs bouches s'ouvrirent en grand.

-Je comprends pourquoi vous nous avez demandé de l'aide Capitaine. Bon, et bien commençons, déclara l'un des Shinigamis en relevant les manches et avançant vers l'une des piles.

Tous les autres suivirent et ils prirent chacun une bonne pile de dossiers avant de s'installer par terre. Byakuya et Renji les regardèrent faire, puis d'un commun accord ils allèrent à leurs bureaux pour faire les dossiers à signer. La journée se passa calmement. Un quart des dossiers était déjà trié et rangé dans les archives, les shinigamis ayant décidé de faire chacun quelque chose pour prendre le moins de temps possible. Tout le monde quitta le bureau à la fin de leurs services.

Renji finissait un dossier quand il sentit les bras de Byakuya autour de lui. Il soupira en posant sa plume et s'adossa à ce corps musclé.

-Rentrons à la maison. Susurra le noble alors qu'il embrassait la tempe de son cadet.

Renji apposa sa signature et ferma le dossier. Il se leva et prit la main de son amant pour rentrer chez eux. Alors qu'ils traversèrent le Seireitei, Byakuya tomba à genoux par terre la main sur la bouche. Renji se mit à sa hauteur et regarda le noble devenir encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Byakuya, ça va ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu, j'ai été pris de nausées. Mais c'est passé maintenant, lui répondit le noble en se relevant.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la demeure Kuchiki. Là-bas, ils se détendirent dans le jardin après avoir enfilé des kimonos. Quand Renji voyait Byakuya vêtu ainsi et sans Kenseikaan, il avait l'impression que son amant rayonnait. Mais le noble était plus pâle que d'habitude, et cela inquiéta le Lieutenant. Ils mangèrent puis comme presque tous les soirs, ils allèrent se promener dans les jardins. Byakuya aimait ces moments où il était avec l'amour de sa vie. Sa vie avait changé du tout au tout, la glace autour de son cœur avait fondu, il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie, et celui-ci le lui rendait.

-Je me demande si un jour… j'ai réellement aimé Hisana… Déclara Byakuya en regardant les bambous.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ca ?

Byakuya s'arrêta et se détourna de son compagnon.

-Depuis ce jour-là, au Hueco Mundo, quand Unohana m'a dit tout cela, quand je t'ai vu allongé, plein de sang, mon cœur c'est déchiré, j'avais peur de te perdre, que tu me quitte à tout jamais. C'est la que j'ai compris que ce mépris que j'avais contre toi, cette froideur, ne faisait que cacher mes sentiments pour toi, et quand j'ai réalisé ce fait, cette glace c'est brisé, et mes sentiments ce sont déversé dans mon cœur, jamais je n'avais ressenti ca, jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux, c'est pour ca que je me demande si vraiment, j'ai été amoureux d'Hisana. Je l'ai trouvé très jolie, mais la voir vivre dans cette misère m'a choqué, alors je l'ai ramené avec moi et je l'ai épousé. Elle était amoureuse de moi, je le sais, elle me le disait toujours, mais je n'ai pas pu lui rendre cet amour autant qu'elle. Et je m'en rends compte maintenant. L'amour que j'éprouve pour toi et tellement grand, tellement beau, tu es l'homme de ma vie, tu es la personne avec qui je veux vivre toute ma vie, tu es l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur Renji. Je t'aime.

Renji ne l'avait pas interrompu, il l'avait écouté parlé de sa femme, de ses sentiments pour elle. Il était déçu de savoir qu'il l'avait aimé, mais la suite lui avait fait battre son cœur lourdement. Byakuya n'avait jamais parlé ainsi, ne c'était jamais confié. Les larmes avaient coulés sur le visage de son amant, il les vit quand celui-ci ce retourna pour connaitre sa réaction. Le Lieutenant s'approcha alors de lui et tendrement il lui essuya ses larmes, le regardant pour lui montrer tout son amour pour lui.

-Tu lui as donné une vie meilleure, et même si tu ne lui as pas rendu son amour autant que tu le pense, elle devait être heureuse d'être l'épouse de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je suis heureux que tu te confie à moi, je ne suis pas seulement ton amant ou l'homme avec qui tu vis, mais je suis également la personne sur qui tu peux compter, à qui tu peux te confier.

-Je suis si amoureux de toi, Renji.

Dans cette parole, Renji y découvrit de la confusion, du doute. Byakuya doutait de ses sentiments pour lui. Il le prit alors contre lui et lui caressa tendrement le dos.

-Je t'aime Byakuya, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, ne doute pas de mes sentiments. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, tu n'es pas toi-même, tu doute, tu es septique, tu te pose des questions, tu change d'humeur très facilement.

-Je ne sais pas.

Byakuya enfonça son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait encore une fois envie de vomir. Il repoussa Renji et courra vers le Manoir, il se précipita vers les toilettes, et rejeta tous ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Renji arriva peu après, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain.

-Cette fois on va à la quatrième, et pas de discussion. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Byakuya ne répondit rien, mais acquiesça à l'ordre de son amant. Ils arrivèrent à la quatrième division peu après. Unohana vit la pâleur de son collègue et vint à leur rencontre.

-Il ne se sent pas bien, ca fait quelques jours, déclara Renji inquiet.

Unohana posa sa main sur le front du noble et ne détecta aucune fièvre. Elle demanda à l'un de ses subordonnés de venir avec elle et à Renji d'attendre en salle d'attente. Elle emmena le noble dans une salle avec son subordonné. Le noble se coucha sur la table après avoir enlevé le haut de son kimono. Elle prit sa tension, et écouta son cœur.

-Vos nausées, quand est-ce que vous les avez ?

-Le matin, quand je me lève, et le soir, généralement après avoir mangé. Mais là c'était avant. C'est de plus en plus fréquent.

-Hanataro, peux-tu sortir et rassurer Renji-kun s'il te plait.

-Oui Capitaine.

Le jeune shinigami quitta la pièce, étonné que sa supérieure lui demande de partir. Il alla rassurer Renji et reprendre son travail. Dans la salle, Unohana s'installa à coté du noble et palpa son ventre. Elle le fini un petit moment puis quitta la salle avant de revenir avec un échographe.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda le noble.

-Un échographe, il me permet d'avoir une image nette de votre ventre.

Le noble était surpris, pourquoi elle voulait voir son ventre ? La Capitaine le prévint que le gel serait froid, ce qui était effectivement le cas et elle posa la sonde sur le ventre et mit en marche l'écran, elle chercha un peu et trouva ce qu'elle voulait, elle prit des photos et les fit imprimer pendant qu'elle nettoyait la sonde et le noble qui remit son kimono correctement.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé Unohana-san ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Il faut que Renji soit là, ca le concerne aussi.

Le ton monotone de la Capitaine inquiéta Byakuya. Unohana alla chercher le Lieutenant, et ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la chambre. Renji vint vers son amant et le prit dans ses bras puis ils se tournèrent vers la Capitaine.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous m'avez trouvé ?

-Ce que je tiens dans les mains, commença Unohana en regardant tour à tour les deux hommes. Est une chose que je n'ai jamais vu, j'en suis moi-même étonnée, et j'ai eu du mal à y croire, mais l'échographie est formelle. Elle tendit les photos aux deux hommes. Voila ce que vous avez.

Les deux hommes regardèrent tour à tour les photos et la Capitaine sans comprendre. Ils n'arrivait pas a savoir ce que c'était sur l'image. Comprenant la confusion des deux hommes, elle s'avança vers eux et du doigt désigna :

-Ici se trouve la tête.

Pour la première fois, Unohana vit le noble ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés.

-C'est votre enfant. Et je dirais qu'il a environ deux mois.

-En … enfant … Byakuya est … enceinte ? Bégaya Renji.

-Oui, vous allez devenir pères, tous les deux.

Byakuya reprit ses esprits et posa sa main sur son ventre. Comment pouvait-il être enceinte alors qu'il est un homme ?

-Comment … ?

-Je ne peux pas l'expliquer pour l'instant, mais je pense que cela à un rapport avec la légende des Kuchiki, les larmes qui guérissent et qui unissent. Votre amour l'un pour l'autre à créer une nouvelle entité, et c'est vous Kuchiki-sama qui la porter, puisque vous êtes un Kuchiki pur. Cette enfant est le descendant direct de vos aïeuls. Félicitations.

Le couple était encore sous le choc de l'annonce mais un petit sourire persistait sur le visage du noble. Ils remercièrent la Capitaine et quittèrent la Division pour rentrer chez eux. Byakuya n'avait pas lâché la main de son amant et Renji regardait sans cesses les photos. Quand ils entèrent dans la demeure tout le monde vit leurs sourires et leurs mains liés. Arrivés dans leur chambre, Renji lâcha les photos sur la petite table à l'entrée et il prit son amant dans ses bras.

-Voila pourquoi tu es malade mon amour. Je suis si heureux.

Alors qu'il le tenait dans ses bras, Renji entendit un sanglot, il se recula un peu et sourit en voyant son amant pleurer.

-Décidément, tu pleures souvent en ce moment. Tu n'es pas heureux ?

Byakuya renifla et essaya de sécher ses larmes. Il regarda son amant qui fut étonné de voir un grand sourire.

-Je suis… très …heureux.

Le noble se retourna et regarda le jardin depuis l'engawa. Il était heureux, bien évidemment, mais il se demandait s'il était capable de devenir père. Inconsciemment il posa ses mains sur son ventre et le caressa. Renji vint derrière lui et entoura ses épaules.

-On va devenir parents mon amour.

-Oui.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à penser à leurs vies, leurs futurs ensemble. Byakuya se retourna et déclara :

-Il faut que je réunisse le Clan. Tu pourrais aller chercher Rukia s'il te plait ? Je voudrais qu'elle soit là.

-Je vais aller la chercher.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Renji quitta le Manoir pour aller chercher Rukia à la treizième division.

-Byakuya veut que je sois là pour la réunion ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

-Oui, viens s'il te plait.

Rukia acquiesça et ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion un peu plus tard. Renji vint se mettre à coté de son amant et Rukia de l'autre.

-Je vous ai tous réuni aujourd'hui car j'ai, enfin… nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncez.

Il prit la main de Renji, et la serra amoureusement dans la sienne, le regardant dans les yeux. Puis il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le clan.

-Aujourd'hui, je suis allé voir le Capitaine Unohana car je ne me sentais pas bien. Elle m'a ausculté, et m'a annoncé ce que j'avais.

Rukia le regarda étrangement. Elle commençait à ce demandé ce qu'avait son frère.

-Le Capitaine Unohana nous a annoncée que … Nous allions avoir un enfant.

Tous furent choqués par cette annonce. Comment deux hommes pouvaient concevoir un enfant ?

-Mais c'est impossible, déclara l'un des aïeuls de Byakuya.

-Unohana-san pense que c'est en corrélation avec ce qu'il c'est passé au Hueco Mundo. Notre enfant est tout comme moi ou mon père, le descendant direct du couple fondateur de la Soul Society.

-Mais Abarai-san vient du Rukongai ! Cet enfant ne pourra pas devenir votre successeur ! déclara méchamment un autre membre.

Renji se tendit et serra un peu plus la main du noble dans la sienne. Ce dernier essayait de rester calme face à cette phrase. Il n'avait pas aimé ca.

-Je n'apprécie pas le fait que vous reniez Renji, il est celui que les larmes et mon cœur ont choisi, je ne pourrait avoir personne d'autre dans ma vie, alors je vous préviens, pour la dernière fois, Renji fait et fera toujours partie de ma vie. Il est le père de mon enfant, et il est celui que j'aime, alors arrêter de toujours parler du Rukongai. Il vient peut être de là-bas mais il est Lieutenant dans ma Division. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre de réclamation sur ce sujet. Et à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que vous vous approchiez de lui. Nous allons, pendant mes mois de grossesse, aménager la chambre adjacente à la notre pour en faire la chambre de notre enfant. Je ne suis pas mes parents, et je prendrais soin de lui et l'éduquerais moi-même. Pas de cours avec aucun d'entre vous, pas de phrase à répétition sur les devoirs d'un chef de clan. Vous pouvez partir.

Les membres du Clan quittèrent la salle de réunion, et quand ils furent seuls, Rukia regarda son frère et Renji tour à tour, puis, sans crier gare, elle se jeta dans leurs bras. Elle était tellement contente pour eux.

-Vous allez avoir un enfant, c'est super !

-Tu vas devenir tante Rukia, lui répondit son frère.

La jeune fille sourit à son frère, elle était surprise de savoir qu'il était enceinte, car c'était la première fois que cela arrivait, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se recula un peu et leurs déclara :

-Félicitation.

-Merci Rukia, répondit sincèrement Renji et Byakuya en même temps.

Ils quittèrent la salle de réunion et se promenèrent dans le jardin. Byakuya avait peur de devenir père, devoir s'occuper d'un enfant, l'éduquer, lui apprendre à être heureux. Une chose qu'il n'a presque jamais connu quand il était tout petit. Il a commencé à être heureux à son adolescence. Inconsciemment, Byakuya serra plus fortement la main de Renji, le faisant s'arrêter.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Byakuya sorti de ses pensées, et regarda son amant qui avait l'air inquiet.

-Tu viens de serrer ma main, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Ah… euh …

Il regarda en coin Rukia qui le regardait surprise. Il ne voulait pas en parler devant elle, de peur de la décevoir. La jeune fille le comprit et leurs déclara :

-Je pense que vous avez besoin de vous parlez seul à seul, alors je vais rentrer me reposer. Je vous félicite une nouvelle fois pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

Elle les quitta et quand elle fut hors de porter, Renji se tourna vers son compagnon, curieux de savoir pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi.

-Alors ?

-Je… Je venais de me souvenir de ma petite enfance. Le fait que j'ai été éduqué selon l'étique des Kuchiki, avec ma mère qui me battait, pour tout le monde j'étais juste le futur chef de clan, sauf pour mon père. Et j'ai peur d'être ainsi avec notre enfant. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit éduqué comme moi. Je veux que notre enfant soit heureux.

Renji fut surprit des paroles de son amant, il doutait de devenir un bon père. Et Renji le comprenait.

-Je pense savoir ce que tu ressens, mais cesse de te faire de soucis. Nous l'éduquerons comme nous le voudrons, nous lui donnerons tout l'amour qu'il mérite, tu seras un merveilleux père pour notre enfant Byakuya, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter la dessus. Nous lui donnerons tout l'amour dont il a besoin, et il va avoir une tante qui l'aidera. Tu as beaucoup de chose à lui apprendre par rapport à moi. Tu as été élevé dans une grande famille, tu as eu une éducation et tu es maintenant Capitaine. J'ai vécu dans le Rukongai, et je ne sais même pas écrire autre chose que de l'hiragana, sauf les kanji que tu m'as appris. Alors ne te rabaisse pas s'il te plait.

Byakuya s'approcha un peu plus de son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras, ils avaient besoin de se rassurer mutuellement. Byakuya avait peur d'être un mauvais père, et Renji pensait qu'il n'avait rien à apprendre à leur enfant.

-Nous avons peur tout les deux, mais nous y arriverons, il suffit de garder confiance en soi, en nous.

* * *

J'espère quand même que cela vous auras plu. Alors à bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4 : Changement de comportement

**Titre :** l'Après Guerre

**Rating :** M

**Diclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**NDA :** Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier la suite. J'ai eu quelques soucis avec le site... Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture.

* * *

Tout le monde avait connaissance de la grossesse de Byakuya, ce qui les avaient tous stupéfait, car il n'y avait que les Capitaines qui avaient été mis au courant des larmes des Kuchiki et de son affiliation avec les créateurs de ce monde.

Le noble eut droit à un véritable défilé dans son bureau. Tous voulait savoir comment il se sentait et ce que cela lui faisait d'être enceinte alors qu'il est un homme. Au bout de la cinquième personne, Renji décida de fermer la porte à double tour, sentant le reiatsu de son amant devenir dense et froid.

Byakuya n'aimait pas tout cela, il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Et son exaspération était élevée. Il en arrivait même à ne plus réussir à travailler, un comble pour lui.

Cette mascarade dura pendant plus de six mois. Byakuya allait voir Unohana toute les trois semaines depuis le début de sa grossesse, la Capitaine prenait des photos, faisait des examens pour savoir comment fonctionnait le corps du noble. Elle avait demandée à Yamamoto pour que Kisuke Urahara vienne au Seireitei pour créer du lait maternel essentiel au bébé quand il naitra.

Quand celui-ci arriva à la quatrième et vit Byakuya il voulut dire quelque chose, mais le regard du noble l'en empêcha.

-Bien, alors je vais vous empruntez un laboratoire chère Retsu, et travailler. Kuchiki-sama, vous avez fier allure ainsi. Finit Kisuke en quittant la pièce avant d'avoir le noble sur le dos.

-Calmez-vous Capitaine Kuchiki. Pouvez-vous vous allongez s'il vous plait.

Le noble accéda à la demande et se coucha sur le lit. Unohana mit en marche l'échographe et comme à chaque fois, elle sourit en voyant le noble frissonner.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas pris l'habitude.

-Non, ce froid arrive d'un coup, et je n'aime pas ça.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renji comme à son habitude, venait de finir sa matinée et alla rejoindre son amant à la quatrième, sachant qu'il était avec la Capitaine. Et normalement ils devaient connaitre le sexe de leurs enfants aujourd'hui, puisque avant ils n'avaient pas pu le savoir, ce qu'Unohana n'avait pas compris. Il était impatient, et c'était un euphémisme ! La veille il était surexcité et Byakuya avait eu du mal à le calmer. Il avait dû user de toute sa tendresse et de son calme pour y parvenir. Renji avait fini allongé sur les jambes de son compagnon et la tête contre son ventre, ce que son enfant accepta en lui donnant un coup de pied. Byakuya avait souri. Apparemment leur enfant serait aussi agité que son amant.

Unohana avait fini l'échographie et avait pris une photo du sexe de l'enfant. Elle rangea tout et prit la photo avant de faire entrer le Lieutenant. Celui-ci alla s'installer auprès de son compagnon, posant tendrement sa main sur son ventre.

-Votre enfant se porte à merveille, la grossesse se passe convenablement.

Elle posa devant eux la photo qu'elle avait prise. Les deux hommes la regardèrent émerveillés, comme à chaque fois qu'elle leur montrait leur enfant.

-Alors ? Demanda Renji avec impatience.

Unohana rit doucement et répondit :

-Byakuya-sama, Renji-kun, vous êtes les heureux parents d'un petit garçon. Il se porte très bien.

Renji regarda son amant et le vit avec un grand sourire. Byakuya caressait tendrement son ventre pendant que Renji était extasié devant la photo de son enfant. Unohana expliqua à Renji quoi était quoi sur la photo.

-Il mesure combien environ ? Demanda Byakuya, soudainement curieux.

-Ca je ne peux pas répondre, mais il est petit. Au fur et à mesure il va grandir. Par contre, pour l'accouchement, vous ne pourrez pas accoucher normalement, votre corps n'est pas préparé à ça. Nous devrons pratiquer une césarienne.

Voyant les regards effrayés devant elle, elle continua :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une pratique banale et sans risque. Cela consiste à faire une incision d'une dizaine de centimètre en bas du ventre et de sortir votre enfant par là. Evidemment nous ferons une anesthésie de cette partie pour ne pas que vous souffriez, et vous pourrez assister à sa naissance.

-J'y assisterais moi aussi ? Demanda Renji.

-Bien sûr, vous pourrez rester auprès de Byakuya-sama tout au long de l'accouchement, c'est même préférable. C'est un moment très important pour Byakuya-sama de vous avoir près de lui à la naissance de votre enfant.

-Je serais là. Je ne veux pas manquer ça.

Unohana sourit en voyant enthousiasme du Lieutenant.

-A partir de maintenant, il vous faut du repos. Je ne peux pas vous arrêter de travailler, car de toute façon vous ne voudrez pas, mais je veux que vos heures soit réduite. Je vais en faire la demande auprès du Commandant. Il est obligé de l'accepter. Plus de missions, plus d'entrainement, plus d'effort constant. Vous devez vous ménagez à partir d'aujourd'hui. Renji-kun vous prendrez les grandes responsabilités de Byakuya-sama.

-Mais …, commença Renji.

-Vous êtes capable de le faire, je vous connais. Byakuya-sama, si vous vous sentez fatigué, n'hésitez pas à aller vous allongez et dormir, la grossesse fatigue beaucoup plus qu'on ne le pense. C'est donc tout à fait normal.

Byakuya acquiesça et Unohana les autorisa à quitter la Division. Les amants allèrent à la sixième et le noble se mit à remplir des dossiers. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à rester en place, bougeant sans cesse, n'arrivant pas à trouver de position confortable avec son ventre. Renji le vit et s'amusa de le voir s'agiter.

-Et bien, d'habitude c'est moi qui suis agité.

-Je n'arrive pas à trouver de position confortable. Et ça me fatigue.

Renji se leva et vint près de son amant, il le prit par le bras et le fit se lever.

-Vient avec moi, en bougeant ainsi, tu te fatigue encore plus, alors tu vas t'assoir ou t'allonger sur le canapé et te reposer. Je vais gérer les dossiers. Repose-toi mon amour.

Byakuya soupira mais fit ce que son amant désirait. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et Renji le couvrit d'une couverture avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de retourner à son bureau. A peine quinze minutes plus tard, Renji releva la tête et vit que son noble amant c'était endormit, les mains posées sur son ventre. Le Lieutenant sourit doucement et reprit son travail. Le noble ne se réveilla pas avant que Renji vienne devant lui et lui embrassa doucement le front.

-Mon amour, il est l'heure de rentrer au Manoir.

-Déjà ? Demanda le Capitaine avec une voix endormie.

-Oui, tu as dormi toute l'après-midi, souri Renji en caressant doucement sa joue.

Byakuya se releva et doucement il fit quelque pas le temps de bien se réveiller, ensuite ils quittèrent la division et allèrent à leur demeure. Byakuya avait très faim, et à l'étonnement de Renji, il mangea énormément, mais toujours avec la grâce qu'il avait apprise.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'assoir sur le futon et Renji caressait tendrement le ventre de son amant, parlant à son fils. Parfois, le Lieutenant lui racontait son histoire, avant de devenir shinigami, et dans ces moments-là, Byakuya l'écoutait attentivement. Le noble était devenu très sensible, et la moindre histoire triste ses larmes coulaient toute seule. Il savait que Renji n'avait pas eu l'enfance que lui avait eue, et il voulait lui donner du bonheur. Renji lui avait répondu :

-Je vis en plein bonheur, mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve et que je vais me réveiller en plein milieu d'Inuzuri.

-Tu ne rêve pas, et tu as le droit de demander et de vouloir tout le bonheur que tu souhaites. Je n'ai jamais connu ce que tu as vécu, mais maintenant je voudrais que tu ne manques de rien et que tu sois heureux.

xXxXxXxXXxXxXx

Byakuya en était à son septième mois et il avait cessé de venir au Taisha tous les jours, se contentant de passer de temps en temps pour voir comment se passait le remplacement de Renji. Il était fier de lui. Le noble devait rester de plus en plus souvent allongé, épuisé par sa grossesse. Il avait assigné une domestique pour l'aidé et celle-ci faisait son travail admirablement. Au début, la jeune femme n'osait pas prendre d'initiative, mais lorsqu'une fois, le noble tomba à genou de douleur, elle changea du tout au tout et prit soin de lui quand Renji ne pouvait pas le faire.

Le Seireitei était recouvert de neige, les arbres étaient blancs et le paysage avait totalement changé. Byakuya regardait par la fenêtre du salon. Il avait dû se refaire une garde de robes pour sa grossesse, et portait maintenant un long kimono beige et son obi brun était noué sur le bas de son ventre. Il avait également un haori noir. Il avait pris quelques kilos, et cela lui déplaisait fortement, mais Renji trouvait cela adorable.

-Renji … Murmura le noble en caressant tendrement son ventre.

Le Lieutenant était un véritable rayon de soleil pour lui. Quand il piquait ses crises de nerfs, Renji avait toujours le don pour le calmer. Les réunions de Clan étaient devenues un vrai supplice pour le noble. Les membres avaient tendances à l'agacer sérieusement et Renji devait jouer de manœuvre détournée pour apaiser son noble amant. Et généralement ils se retrouvaient sur le futon et Renji lui procurait du plaisir. Cela le calmait, et généralement après, il s'endormait profondément. Renji avait gardé toute les photos d'échographie qu'il avait et s'amusa à les regarder de temps en temps, cela amusait Byakuya de le voir aussi enthousiaste.

Il senti soudain une main caresser son épaule. Il se retourna et découvrit son amant souriant.

-Tu étais tellement dans la lune que tu ne m'a pas senti arriver.

-Désolé…

-A quoi pensais-tu ?

-A nous, au bébé…

Renji avait remarqué depuis le début la lueur qui allumait ces beaux yeux anthracite à chaque fois que Byakuya parlait de leur enfant. Le noble était devenu beaucoup moins froid et il laissait passer plus de chose dans son Clan mais ce qui avait surpris Renji, c'était son attitude envers Rukia.

Byakuya lui avait avoué qu'il avait eu peur de s'attacher à elle et qu'elle disparaisse comme sa sœur.

**Flash-Back **

Tout trois était assis dans le salon, Byakuya en était à son quatrième mois et cela commençait à ce voir. Rukia le regardait avec beaucoup de douceur. Elle avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi son frère portait un enfant, mais elle avait vraiment hâte de voir le nouveau-né arriver. Byakuya la regarda et lui dit :

-Rukia, si j'ai demandé à ce que tu viennes c'est parce que je veux t'avouer quelque chose.

La jeune fille le regarda surprise, car jamais son frère ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

-Si… En fait… Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite, mais je crois que c'est le bon moment. Je … Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir cherché à te connaitre mieux, et de m'être comporté froidement envers toi, mais, je veux que tu sache… que je suis fier de toi, tout ce que tu as pu faire, à Karakura, ici au Seireitei, au Hueco Mundo, je suis fier de tout ce que tu as accompli.

-Nii-sama…

-Je veux aussi que tu sache que dès ton arrivée dans la treizième Division, j'ai demandé à Jyuushiro de ne pas te donner de siège.

Rukia était complètement perdue, pourquoi son frère avait fait ça ?

-J'ai fait cette demande, non pas pour t'empêcher de monter en grade, mais pour te protéger du danger. A ton arrivée dans le Clan, je leurs avait expressément demandé de ne pas t'approcher, ou de ne te faire aucun mal. C'est toujours le cas, même si je sais que tu peux te défendre. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu ta sœur. Et maintenant que je suis avec Renji, et que je vais avoir un enfant, mes sentiments ont changé et je voulais être honnête avec toi.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir été honnête avec moi, je ne savais pas que vous aviez fait tout cela pour moi.

Byakuya se leva et s'assit près de sa sœur, il caressa doucement sa joue.

-Tu es ma petite sœur, et même si nous n'avons pas le même sang, tu restes pour moi quelqu'un de ma famille, quelqu'un qui compte pour moi. Je ne veux plus que tu penses que je t'ai adopté juste à cause de la promesse que j'ai fait à ta sœur. Je t'aime comme je t'aurais aimé si tu avais été ma sœur de sang.

Rukia ne savais pas quoi répondre, jamais son frère ne c'était comporté ainsi avec elle, et pour la première fois, elle se sentait acceptée dans la famille qui l'avait recueillie.

**Fin Flash-Back**

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu. Les prochains chapitres sont déjà écrit. Donc la publication devrait être plus régulière.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5 : Naissance

**Titre :** La joie d'aimer

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Sauf Arina et Niji.

**NDA :** Niji veux dire Arc-en-ciel. J'ai trouvée que cela ferais un beau prénom. Je remercie les personnes qui me laissent des reviews.

Pour répondre à Yaya-chan : La plupart de mes personnages son OOC... Si ça ne plait, tant pis. J'écris ainsi. Et puis que sait-on de Byakuya après tout ? On nous le montre froid et distant, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'est pas humain et n'a pas de sentiment. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

L'hiver était toujours au rendez-vous et Byakuya restait allongé dans son futon presque toute la journée, Arina, la domestique, l'aidait parfois pour se relever et faire quelque pas pour qu'il se détende un peu. Elle lui était d'une grande aide, et parfois, quand il en sentait l'envie, il lui parlait, de sa vie, de Renji, de Rukia. La domestique l'écoutait, buvant ses paroles, c'était tellement rare qu'il parle de lui-même, que quand il le faisait, elle ne l'interrompait jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne et reprenne son masque de noble. Depuis le matin, Byakuya se sentait mal, il avait des vertiges et n'avait aucun appétit. Il sentait le bébé bouger. Il sentit alors dans son ventre une énorme douleur qui le fit crier, alertant Arina qui accourra tout de suite dans la chambre.

-Byakuya-sama !

-Arina… Appelle Unohana ! Vite !

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, prit le Soul pager du noble et appela le médecin qui décrocha tout de suite. Affolée, Arina essaya de parler correctement en vain. Elle voyait Byakuya faire des grimaces de douleur.

-Unohana-san ! Il faut … venir ! Byakuya-sama a mal !

-Est-ce qu'il a perdu les eaux ?

Arina regarda précipitamment en soulevant la couverture.

-Oui ! Vite Unohana-san !

Elle raccrocha et fila à la salle de bain humidifier un linge pour le poser ensuite sur le front de son Maître. Elle était complètement paniquée, et tremblait.

-Arina ! Si tu continue de trembler et de paniquer comme ca, je vais faire pareil ! Alors je t'en supplie calme-toi !

-Euh … oui, je suis désolé, mais c'est la première fois et …

-Calme-toi….

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement pour laisser apparaitre Unohana et Isane. La médecin donna tout de suite ses ordres, et demanda à Arina de prévenir Renji, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.

-Byakuya, il va falloir aller à ma division. Vous vous en sentez capable ?

Le noble grogna, et se testa avant de répondre.

-Si on fait du shunpo et que l'on m'aide, ca devrait aller.

Unohana lui sourit gentiment et demanda à Isane d'aller à la division préparer la salle. Celle-ci parti, laissant les deux Capitaine ensemble. Unohana aida le noble à se changer rapidement et ils quittèrent la demeure après que Byakuya ait donné ses consignes à Arina.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renji venait de recevoir l'appel d'Arina et il se précipita à la salle d'entrainement pour prévenir Rikichi de son départ pour l'accouchement. Il fit du shunpo jusqu'à la quatrième division et fonça vers Isane qui avait des linges dans les bras.

-Isane !

-Renji, suis-moi.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et le Lieutenant trouva son amant allongé sur le lit, Unohana avait des gants sur les mains et préparait ses affaires. Il s'avança vers le noble et lui caressa le front tendrement.

-Ca y est Byakuya.

-Oui.

Le noble lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne sans le quitter des yeux. Unohana l'endormi par péridural et commença les incisions. Renji fit la grimace quand elle commença et Byakuya regarda son ventre, mais il ne voyait rien et sentait rien. Unohana lui expliquait en même temps qu'elle pratiquait.

Au bout d'à peine deux minutes, ils entendirent les pleurs d'un enfant, Unohana coupa le cordon ombilicale et leva l'enfant, Renji et Byakuya sourirent tendrement serrant toujours la main dans la sienne, le noble se mit à pleurer en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Renji se leva un peu et vint lui embrasser le front avec une tendresse insoupçonnée.

-Tu as réussi mon amour, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

-Notre fils est né Renji…

L'émotion était au rendez-vous dans la salle alors qu'Unohana refermait le ventre du noble et qu'Isane s'occupait du nouveau né. Renji séchait les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de son compagnon, ils étaient heureux, unit de la façon la plus merveilleuse du monde. Jamais Renji n'aurait pensé vivre ce moment là, mais maintenant qu'il le vivait, il le souhaitait à tout le monde.

Unohana le fit changer de lit et l'emmena dans une chambre à l'étage pour qu'il puisse se reposer en attendant qu'elle fasse les examens sur l'enfant. Renji avait prit un siège et c'était assis près du noble, lui prenant toujours la main.

-Byakuya.

Le noble se tourna vers lui et vit son regard soucieux.

-Qu'as-tu ?

-Je … Enfin… je suis très heureux, on peut même dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux mais… Ta grossesse n'était pas tellement appréciée de ton Clan … Je veux dire… je suis homosexuel, et j'aurais pu ne jamais avoir enfant si tu n'étais pas le descendant direct du Roi, alors ce miracle, cet enfant, notre enfant, je veux le chérir autant que je te chéri, et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre souci… à cause de ton clan.

Les paroles de Renji touchèrent le noble au plus profond de son cœur. Il y a un an, il n'aurait jamais cru que Renji parlerait ainsi. Mais c'était le cas et à présent il comprenait les peurs de son amant.

-Renji. Ce que tu viens de dire me rends vraiment heureux, et je te promets que jamais, jamais mon Clan ne touchera à notre fils, il m'est aussi précieux que toi. Nous allons l'élever tout les deux. Et si mon clan en décide autrement alors je prendrais des dispositions pour qu'ils n'interfèrent pas.

Il fit une pause, fatigué, puis il demanda.

-Renji… Comment allons-nous l'appeler ?

La question désarçonna le Lieutenant, en fait il n'y avait jamais réfléchi et il ne savait pas quoi proposer. Byakuya commençait sérieusement à somnoler et allait plonger dans son sommeil quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Unohana qui avait quelque chose dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha en souriant et posa la couverture dans les bras du noble. Byakuya et Renji découvrirent alors le minois de leur enfant, dormant paisiblement. Ils étaient tout les deux extasiés, heureux d'enfin voir le fruit de leur amour. Renji s'était assis sur le bord du lit, passant son bras au dessus de son amant et de l'autre il bougea un peu la couverture pour admirer le visage de son fils. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, tout à l'heure il était heureux, mais là, maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui c'était trop intense pour pouvoir le nommer. Byakuya n'était pas mieux, son regard ne pouvait plus lâcher le visage de son fils et de sa main il vint caresser la joue toute douce. Il essayait de retenir ses larmes mais l'une d'entre elle passa quand même pour venir glisser sur sa joue.

-Niji…murmura le noble en regardant son fils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Niji. Comme prénom.

Renji se mit à sourire joyeusement. Il trouvait ce prénom magnifique. Il regarda son amant et lui caressa la joue.

-C'est un prénom magnifique mon amour. Il lui va parfaitement.

Le nouveau né se mis à bouger et gigota dans les bras de son père, les deux hommes le regardèrent et restèrent ébahi en découvrant ses yeux. Une belle couleur grise clair colorait ses iris. L'enfant se mit à gémir et pleura, instinctivement, Byakuya se mit à le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'Unohana arrive avec un biberon. Elle s'approcha du lit et donna le biberon au noble après qu'elle ait mit la tétine dans la bouche du nouveau né. Renji s'étonna de voir son fils téter si avidement et se mit à rire quand des bruit retentir de sa bouche. Byakuya ne disait rien, se contentant de tenir le biberon et le bébé dans ses bras, mais le sourire qui était visible sur son visage ne laissait rien douter de sa joie. Unohana resta avec le couple jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ait fini de boire, quand ce fut fait, elle récupéra le biberon et plaça le nouveau né sur le ventre contre le torse de Byakuya, et tapota légèrement sur son dos pour qu'il évacue le trop plein d'air qu'il avait avaler.

-Et bien !

-C'est normal, il faut toujours faire cela quand il a fini de boire, ca lui évite d'avoir mal au ventre ensuite, informa la Capitaine.

Le nouveau né ne tarda pas à se rendormir et Unohana voulu le prendre pour le mettre dans le petit lit qu'elle avait emmenée, mais d'un regard, Byakuya lui indiqua qu'il voulait le garder contre lui. Unohana le consenti et quitta la chambre après avoir regardée la petit famille comblé de joie.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya revint au Manoir quelques jours plus tard avec Renji et Niji. Quand Rukia vit pour la première fois son neveu elle était toute contente et lorsque Byakuya lui tendit doucement le nouveau né et qu'il le posa entre ses bras, la jeune femme fut réellement heureuse. Ils étaient tous installés au salon de la demeure et Byakuya couvait du regard sa sœur et son fils. Son fils… Byakuya n'en revenait toujours pas. Lorsque d'Hisana l'avait quitté subitement, il pensait ne jamais avoir d'enfant, surtout lorsque Renji était entré dans sa vie, et maintenant il avait sa propre famille.

Rukia regardait avec un petit sourire le nouveau né dans ses bras, c'était la première fois qu'elle en portait un et elle avait un peu peur de lui faire mal, et lorsque qu'il se mit à gigoter et a plisser le nez elle releva un regard paniqué vers son frère, celui-ci se leva et prit son fils mais au lieu de le prendre contre lui, il s'avança vers son compagnon et le lui mit dans ses bras. Renji le regardait surpris.

-Tu es son père et tu as également le droit d'en profiter, je ne vais pas t'en privé et je veux qu'il se sente en sécurité avec toi.

Niji ouvrit ses petits yeux et regarda son papa, un pleure allait franchir ses lèvres mais lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, il se calma instantanément.

-Chuttt, mon petit chéri, calme-toi.

La voix de Renji était tendre et chaleureuse, le nouveau né se détendit et regardait toujours son père. Renji caressait doucement son visage lui souriant, il se sentait tellement bien et heureux alors qu'il regardait de fruit de son amour. Il sentit Byakuya s'assoir à ses cotés et poser une de ses mains sur sa cuisse. Ils se regardèrent tendrement alors que Niji se rendormait. Rukia les quitta pour retourner travailler alors que Byakuya du se rendre à une réunion du Clan, avant de partir, le noble embrassa tendrement son amant et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son fils endormi. Il entra dans la pièce et voyait les regards de son Clan posé sur lui.

-Comme vous le voyez je suis revenu, mon fils se porte à merveille et est actuellement avec son père.

Quelques grimaces passèrent sur le visage devant lui mais il n'en fit pas de cas. Il passa alors aux ordres du jour plus ou moins réjouissant, le Clan se portait parfaitement bien, les ressources financière étaient prospères et le district qui est sous sa protection était de plus en plus sécurisé et les habitants se portaient beaucoup mieux. Tous allaient quitter la salle lorsque la voix du noble les arrêta.

-Kuchiki-Abarai Niji sera le prochain chef de clan, que cela soit bien clair, personne d'autre que mon fils prendra ma place, si quelque chose devait m'arriver, Rukia prendrait ma place le temps que Niji soit assez grand pour prendre ma place au sein du Clan.

Le regard que leur lança le noble ne laissa aucune place aux protestations, mais Byakuya savait bien que d'ici quelques heures, il recevrait tout un cortège de protestation… Il quitta lui-même la pièce, mais au lieu de ce rendre auprès de son compagnon et de son fils, il passa d'abord dans une autre pièce et ouvrit une grande armoire ou reposait des piles de vêtements, il entendit des pas dans le couloir et demanda à la domestique de venir. Il prit une pile et la donna à la jeune femme qui l'a prit sans broncher. Lui-même en prit une ainsi qu'une couverture bleu clair. Il ferma l'armoire et quitta la pièce suivit de la domestique et entra dans la chambre, il fit poser la pile sur la commode et la jeune femme quitta la pièce en s'inclinant. Byakuya prit l'un des vêtements, le plus petit et la couverture et alla dans la pièce adjacente. Renji était couché sur le futon et Niji dormait à point fermé, quand il s'approcha il sourit en voyant que son amant s'était assoupi. S'agenouillant lentement à ses cotés il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de prendre le nouveau-né dans ses bras et de repartir dans l'autre pièce et de le coucher dans le petit lit qui y avait été placé. Niji remua un petit peu puis se rendormi profondément. Le noble resta longuement près du lit à regarder son fils dormir, il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'il avait un fils et qu'il était maintenant présent dans sa vie et dans celle de Renji.

Renji… Byakuya ne lui avait pas encore dit, mais il avait volontairement ajouté son nom de famille après le sien. Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon se sente rejeter, car ce n'était pas le cas. Il senti alors une main douce ce poser sur son épaule et l'étreindre affectueusement, il se retourna légèrement et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

-C'est notre fils, déclara Renji en s'agenouillant à coté du noble.

Byakuya passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'approcha plus près de lui, collant leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

-Renji, tout à l'heure à la réunion du Clan. J'ai annoncé que notre fils serait le prochain chef de Clan de la famille, et par la même occasion, le nom du Clan changerait, où du moins de notre coté de la branche Kuchiki.

Renji ne comprenait pas ce que lui racontait son amant, il fronça les yeux puis Byakuya continua :

-Notre branche, s'appellera … Kuchiki-Abarai…

Le Lieutenant ouvrit de grands yeux et resserra sa main sur le noble.

-K…Kuchiki… Abarai ? P… Pourquoi ?

Le noble se leva et parti de la chambre en tenant la main de son amant dans la sienne et referma le fusuma sans faire de bruit, il voyait le regard troublé de son amant et s'avança vers lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-C'est NOTRE fils, autant le mien que le tiens, il est normal qu'il porte mon nom, mais, il est également normal qu'il porte le tiens, tu es son père.

-Mais la réputation du Clan va en prendre un coup ! Un nom aussi prestigieux que le tiens suivit d'un nom venant tout droit du fin fond du Rukongai ! C'est… déshonorant… Ton clan doit être furieux, et je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi ou à Niji…

L'inquiétude du plus jeune était évidente, il pensait encore une fois au Kuchiki avant lui, Byakuya ne savait pas comment faire comprendre à son amant qu'il était aussi précieux pour lui que Niji.

-Tu es mon âme-sœur, tu es la personne la plus précieuse que j'ai avec Niji, je ne veux pas que ton nom s'éteigne avec toi, et c'est un honneur pour moi de le donner à notre fils. Je t'aime Renji.

La voix du noble était caressante et tendre, le plus jeune comprit alors qu'il était très sérieux, il prit son amant dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement, il était heureux de la décision du noble. Ce dernier sentit son cadet se détendre, il était satisfait de sa décision, il voulait que Renji soit le plus heureux possible, et si c'était lui qui le rendait ainsi c'était encore mieux. Alors qu'ils étaient tendrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils entendirent un début de pleure dans l'autre pièce, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans la chambre et y découvrirent leur fils, les yeux larmoyants, Renji s'approcha et prit Niji dans ses bras tendrement alors que Byakuya s'éclipsait en cuisine pour préparer le biberon. Niji c'était calmé au moment où il avait senti son père le prendre dans ses bras.

Byakuya revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Arina et il se dirigea vers son compagnon qui berçait doucement le nouveau-né.

-Arina, j'ai mit une couverture sur la commode, pouvez-vous la placer dans le lit s'il vous plait ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et elle se mit au travail alors que Renji regardait le noble surpris.

-C'est la couverture que j'avais toujours avec moi lorsque j'étais petit, j'ai également ressorti des vêtements m'appartenant et que j'ai porté petit, ils sont en très bon état.

Renji lui sourit et fit boire le petit être qui était dans ses bras et qui semblait affamé.

* * *

Une petite review ?


	6. Chapter 6 : Hanami

**Titre :**L'après Guerre

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule Arina et Niji sont à moi.**

**NDA :** Je m'excuse pour l'attente entre les deux chapitres, mais c'est ma faute, je pensais avoir fini de la publier... Cette fiction est donc terminée et les prochains chapitres seront publiés rapidement. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Kuchiki-Abarai Niji venait d'avoir trois ans, quand ses cheveux avait commencé à grandir, ses parents se rendirent compte que quelques mèches rouges apparaissait dans sa tignasse noir, le rendant unique. C'était un petit garçon adorable et aimable, il s'amusait beaucoup à faire courir ses deux papas partout et trouvait toujours de nouvelles cachettes. Lorsque Byakuya et Renji travaillaient, c'était Arina qui en avait la garde et elle le considérait comme son propre fils, lui donnant son amour et lui apprenant à être aimable avec les domestiques, comme le lui avait demandé le chef de Clan. Mais lorsque l'heure où ses parents revenaient approchait, Niji devenait un petit démon incontrôlable et elle avait trouvé la technique pour le calmer elle l'habillait et ils partaient en direction du Gotei pour rencontrer ses parents en chemin. Dès que Niji sentait le reiatsu de ses deux papas il se mettait à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sautait dans leurs bras et les embrassait sur la joue.

Arina allait à leurs rencontre, elle était devenue très proche des deux hommes qui lui faisaient entièrement confiance sur l'éducation de leur fils. Elle trouvait le couple absolument ravissant et le sourire du noble était chaleureux.

Niji s'amusait à courir derrière Renji pendant que Byakuya les regardait, assis sur l'engawa avec Arina. Rukia, devenue Lieutenant de la treizième Division revint, elle s'assit à coté de lui en le saluant. Depuis leur conversation, Byakuya parlait beaucoup plus avec elle, et peu après la naissance de Niji, quand le noble fit une crise de panique, elle l'avait aidé et réconforté.

Quand Niji s'aperçu de l'arrivée de sa tante il courut vers elle et sauta dans ses bras.

-Tata Rukia !

-Eh doucement poussin, ne te fais pas mal.

Niji ajusta son kimono et s'assit correctement sur les genoux de sa tante, il l'adorait car elle avait une grande collection de lapins ! Et elle l'autorisait à jouer avec ses peluches. Renji vint s'installer près de Byakuya essoufflé et celui-ci lui dit d'un ton sarcastique :

-Dis donc, il faudrait que tu t'entraînes un peu plus toi.

-Cours après ton fils pendant plus d'un quart d'heure et on verra si tu n'es pas essoufflé.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et soupira de soulagement, sa course était finie, son fils était insatiable quand ils revenaient du travail. Doucement il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et leva son regard vers le noble qui lui souriait doucement.

Arina se leva et décida d'aller préparer le repas de Niji et de laisser la famille profiter l'un de l'autre en paix. Byakuya se tourna vers sa sœur et lui demanda soudainement :

-Comment se passe tes journées maintenant que tu es Lieutenant ?

-Le Capitaine Ukitake est toujours le même et c'est un plaisir de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui, il m'apprend beaucoup, et cela me fait bizarre d'avoir la place de Kaien-dono, mais j'en suis fière, et je pense qu'il serait fier de moi s'il était encore là.

La voix de la jeune femme s'était faite plus faible à la fin et Byakuya voyait la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle s'en voulait encore de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, et il serait difficile pour elle de l'oublier.

-Il serait très fier de toi et il t'aurait félicité joyeusement. Il faut que tu tournes la page Rukia, je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, mais de te dire qu'il est là et qu'il te regarde. Sois digne de ce qu'il a fait et rend-le fier.

Les paroles de son frère lui redonnèrent du courage et elle lui sourit gentiment.

-Qui c'est Kaien-dono ? Demanda la petite voix de Niji alors qu'il regardait sa tante. Celle-ci leva un regard vers son frère, elle n'avait pas le courage de répondre.

-Kaien-dono était le Lieutenant de ta tante il y a maintenant pas mal d'années, il l'a beaucoup aidé quand elle est arrivée à la division et ils s'entendaient très bien, une grande complicité les unissait.

Il ne dit rien sur sa mort, il ne le comprendrait pas de toute façon. Niji se mit alors à gigoter lorsque sa tante se mit à le chatouiller, et il commença à hurler en se débattant.

-Tataaaaa ! Nonnnnnnn ! Pas ça ! Papa Renjiiiiiiiii Au s'courssssssssssss !

Renji se mit à rire et se leva pour avancer vers son amie et son fils, mais au lieu de les calmer il se mit à chatouiller Rukia qui hurla de surprise, Byakuya récupéra son fils et continua les petites chatouilles.

-Non ! Pas toi aussi ! Papa Bya !

Un peu plus loin certains membres du clan s'étaient approcher en entendant les cris du petit, ils voyaient alors le noble, son compagnon et sa sœur rire aux éclats et joyeux, ils étaient énervés, mais d'un autre côté, ils comprirent combien ces quatre là s'entendaient et s'adoraient. Ils virent alors Niji entourer le cou du chef de Clan et lui faire un gros câlin, celui-ci entoura son fils et lui rendit son étreinte, ils s'éclipsèrent mais Byakuya et Renji les avaient vu.

La famille rentra dans la demeure et alla manger, Arina venait de finir les plats et les disposa sur la table avant de s'installer à côté de Niji. C'était la seule domestique acceptée autour de la table et Niji l'adorait. Le petit garçon fit la grimace devant son assiette et commença à rechigner à manger, la jeune femme pensait que le noble allait gronder son fils.

-Niji, si tu ne manges pas ce que tu as dans son assiette, demain nous n'irons pas tous ensemble à Hanami.

La voix de Byakuya n'était ni froide ni douce, mais le regard qu'il lança à son fils était suffisant pour que celui-ci prenne sa fourchette et entame son assiette. Byakuya, satisfait, regarda son compagnon qui le fixait, surpris.

-J'avais prévu d'aller à Hanami demain, répondit nonchalamment le noble alors qu'il prenait une bouchée avec ses baguettes.

Le sourire de son amant lui fit chaud au cœur, puis il se tourna vers Rukia.

-Tu viens avec nous ?

Rukia refusa confuse, mais elle passait cette journée avec Ichigo, Byakuya lui sourit et le repas reprit. Niji venait d'être couché dans sa chambre et Byakuya entra dans sa chambre avec Renji et ils burent le thé qu'Arina venait de déposer sur la petite table.

-Arina est un ange ! Déclara le Lieutenant en s'asseyant inélégamment sur le coussin par terre. Il était épuisé. Byakuya sourit et vint s'assoir derrière son compagnon en l'enlaçant de ses bras et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien et Renji se laissa faire, heureux d'avoir le noble près de lui. Leurs moments d'intimité étaient moins présents que lorsque Niji n'était pas encore là, mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, leur amour les enveloppait et plus rien ne comptait pour eux que l'autre. La tendresse des baisers faisait toujours frissonner le noble, les caresses timides de Byakuya électrisaient Renji, et ils laissèrent leurs corps montrer leurs amours l'un pour l'autre. Ils finirent dans le futon, l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés mais heureux.

-Je t'aime Byakuya, je t'aime tellement…

La voix de Renji était tendre et Byakuya se sentait important pour le Lieutenant. Le moment était très doux, ils se regardaient dans les yeux laissant passer leurs sentiments à travers eux. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le bras de Byakuya entourant la taille de Renji, celui-ci avait enlacé ses doigts aux siens tendrement.

Ils furent réveillés en sursaut par des cris et des secousses. Byakuya ouvrit les yeux et vit que Niji sautait sur le futon, il posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour faire signe a Niji de se calmer et de cesser ses cris. Le petit garçon cessa et vint s'allonger près de son noble de père.

-Il dort encore Papa Renji ?

-Oui, il est fatigué, et il est tôt, tu te rendors ?

-Oui papa.

Niji se cala contre son père et Byakuya le prit contre lui en caressant ses beaux cheveux. Il aimait terriblement son fils, la chair de sa chair, son descendant, le noble était comblé, il avait un compagnon admirable, un fils adorable, une sœur joyeuse, il était Capitaine et Chef de Clan. Mais son plus beau cadeau était quand même son compagnon et son fils, il se sentait entier en leur présence. Lentement il se rendormit, sentant la respiration de son fils contre son cou. Quelques heures plus tard, Arina entra doucement dans la chambre et vit la petite famille dormir paisiblement, Niji dans les bras de Byakuya et Renji qui s'était tourné vers eux et qui avait un bras possessif autour de son fils. Elle s'agenouilla à coté du noble et le secoua doucement.

-Byakuya-sama.

Le noble bougea et ouvrit doucement les yeux, il sentit un poids contre lui et vit Niji en train de dormir. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Je vous ai préparé votre petit-déjeuner, je vous laisse le soin de réveiller vos deux hommes. N'oubliez pas que vous allez à Hanami aujourd'hui.

-Je n'oublie pas, merci Arina. Préparez un panier avec des provisions dedans et un sac avec des affaires pour Niji.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tous venaient d'arriver dans un petit parc du Seireitei où quelques cerisiers en fleurs se dressaient. Arina déplia une couverture et la plaça sur le sol. Byakuya avait vêtu son fils d'un petit kimono bleu et d'un hakama bleu foncé. Renji s'était occupé de lui attacher ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient un peu en dessous de ses épaules. Il s'amusait à courir après les pétales qui s'échappaient des fleurs. Byakuya et Renji s'étaient installés sur la couverture et regardaient leur fils tendrement.

-Je suis content de passer cette journée avec toi et Niji, déclara Renji en embrassant le noble.

Byakuya enlaça son amant et ferma les yeux, il était heureux lui aussi. Arina resta en retrait, elle avait prit un livre et se mit à lire, mais elle voyait les deux hommes l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne se cachaient plus et s'embrassait naturellement. Au début elle avait eu du mal à accepter que son noble Maître puisse avoir une relation avec un homme, mais quand elle avait apprit sa grossesse inédite, elle avait compris que son Maître avait changé, et lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Renji et avait parlé avec, elle s'était aperçue que l'amour était bien présent dans le couple et que rien ne les séparerait. Maintenant il y avait Niji, et là ce fut un énorme bonheur, aussi bien pour le couple, qui s'occupait de leur fils autant qu'ils le pouvaient et lui offrait tout leur amour, que pour elle, qui n'avait aucune famille et personne dans sa vie. Elle s'occupait de Niji depuis sa naissance, c'était un petit bonheur adorable et elle y tenait beaucoup. Byakuya lui avait confié son fils et avait confiance en elle, et cela lui avait réchauffé le cœur, car c'était elle maintenant la plus proche personne du couple autre que Rukia.

-Papa ! Papa !

Arina sortit de ses pensées et regarda le petit noble courir vers ses parents, il allait tomber mais Byakuya fit un shunpo et le rattrapa juste à temps.

-Fais attention Niji, tu ne voudrais pas te blesser ?

Le petit garçon fit la tête mais Byakuya le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa la joue.

-Que t'arrive-t-il mon p'tit cœur ?

-J'ai soif.

Byakuya revint vers la couverture et fit assoir son fils près de son père, Renji le prit contre lui et Byakuya lui donna un petit verre d'eau qu'Arina venait de préparer.

-Papa, tu me montreras un jour ton zan'to ?

-Zanpakuto, repris gentiment Byakuya. Je te le montrerais quand tu seras plus grand, pour l'instant tu es trop petit.

Arina prépara le pique-nique et ils mangèrent tous ensemble, Niji monopolisait la conversation, et tous rirent quand il commença à prendre l'air sérieux de son père. Renji vit alors que Niji serait aussi effrayant que son amant quand il serait plus grand et qu'il serait le Chef du Clan. Il voulait aussi que Niji connaisse son histoire à lui, et il la saurait, il n'avait pas honte de ses origines.

Le soir arriva et Niji s'endormit dans les bras de Renji qui le portait jusqu'au Manoir Byakuya les couvait d'un œil heureux, il s'était placé à côté de lui et avait passé son bras autour de sa taille. A ce moment-là, Renji regretta d'avoir son fils dans ses bras et de ne pouvoir étreindre son compagnon. Arrivé dans la chambre, Renji coucha Niji dans son lit et remonta les couvertures sur son petit corps, puis il alla rejoindre son amant qui s'était assis dans le salon. À peine fut-il arrivé qu'il vit un des oncles de Byakuya entrer avec un air froid sur le visage.

-Byakuya-sama.


	7. Chapter 7 : Mariage ?

**Titre :**L'après Guerre

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule Arina et Niji sont à moi.**

**NDA :** Je suis impardonnable... Je pensais avoir fini de publier les chapitres, car ils sont publiés sur mon site... pour la peine je vous publie les deux derniers chapitres d'un coup...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Mariage  
**

Le noble leva son regard sur le vieil homme et lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

-Il y a un souci et nous avons besoin de vous.

-Pas aujourd'hui, répondit le noble sans lever un regard vers lui. C'est mon jour de repos et je compte bien le passer avec ma famille.

L'oncle plissa les yeux en rencontrant le regard de Renji, puis insista.

-C'est un problème urgent et notre Clan a besoin de vous. Vous devez venir.

Byakuya leva un regard froid vers son Oncle et se leva, il regarda Renji qui fronça les sourcils mais quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre et Arina. Il détestait son oncle, à chaque fois, il trouvait une excuse pour que son compagnon passe moins de temps avec lui et Niji. Byakuya suivit son oncle et entra dans la salle de réunion, tous étaient là et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

-Ne suis-je pas censé être la personne qui réunit le Clan ?

Le ton froid du noble fit frissonner la plupart des personnes réunies. Mais son oncle prit la parole.

-Nous ne pouvons plus laisser Abarai Renji-san dans nos murs.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce qu'il n'a aucun statut ici.

-Il est mon compagnon et le père de mon fils ! C'est bien suffisant pour qu'il ait sa place ici !

Byakuya s'énervait, il avait horreur que son compagnon soit ainsi rabaissé.

-Il vient du Rukongai, n'a aucune éducation, il est votre contraire total et …

-Je refuse que vous jugiez Renji pour cela ! Son passé c'est son passé, maintenant il est Lieutenant de ma division, c'est mon compagnon, et il est le père de mon fils ! Je l'aime et rien ne me fera changer d'avis, pas même vous ! Arrêtez donc de toujours vous placer au dessus de moi et de croire que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de ma vie ! Renji est bien mieux que la plupart d'entre vous, il ne pense pas qu'à lui au moins ! Vous ne pensez à vos petites fesses et à votre place dans la noblesse, mais jamais vous n'avez été regarder plus loin que cela ! Alors avant de venir critiquer une personne qui a affronté son destin pour faire ce qu'il voulait, vous feriez mieux de réfléchir à ce que vous, vous avez fait pour en arriver là où vous êtes à présent ! A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas vous qui avez élevé ce Clan dans les quatre grandes familles du Seireitei ! Ce n'est pas vous qui avez le poids de toute une famille et de toute une noblesse sur vos épaules ! Vous, vous restez ici, à ne rien faire à part profiter de ce que JE fais sans penser à ce que j'éprouve ! Alors maintenant je ne veux plus jamais entendre vos petites jérémiades, je ne veux plus que vous jugiez mon compagnon pour son passé ! Il est bien plus noble que vous qui n'avez rien fait pour le Clan à part vivre sur le dos des Chefs de ce Clan et de vous opposez quand une demande est faite !

Byakuya soupira, il était visiblement énervé et son reiatsu avait grandi, son regard était froid et tout le monde s'était tu et avait écarquillé les yeux devant ses paroles. Il quitta la salle sans même dire un mot de plus et il fonça vers le jardin pour se détendre. Il se planta devant une pierre et s'agenouilla devant avant de fermer les yeux. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il était concentré pour se calmer quand il sentit le reiatsu de Renji venir vers lui.

-J'ai senti ton reiatsu jusque dans la chambre, que s'est-il passé ?

Le noble se retourna et planta son regard dans les yeux marrons de son compagnon.

-Ils ne voulaient plus de toi ici…

Renji ouvrit de grands yeux, puis, il baissa la tête.

-Je vois… Quand dois-je faire mes bagages ?

Byakuya se leva prestement et entoura les épaules de son cadet de ses bras.

-Il est hors de question que tu partes d'ici, j'ai comme tu dirais « piqué ma crise » d'où le fait que tu ais senti mon reiatsu tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas te voir partir, et je me fiche de mon Clan. Je leur ai remis les pendules à l'heure et je pense qu'ils ont tous compris.

Renji connaissait son amant et savait qu'il ne s'énervait jamais pour rien, il se senti rassuré, il plongea son visage dans le cou du noble et soupira d'aise. Il avait tellement peur que celui-ci le quitte, qu'il ne puisse plus voir son fils.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu me quittes, confia Byakuya. Je tiens trop à toi pour penser à une vie où tu serais absent. Et Niji… Que ferais notre fils sans son papa, il t'aime tellement lui aussi.

Le plus jeune se senti rassuré soudainement, il avait l'amour de Byakuya, et c'était le plus important pour lui. Rien d'autre à part son fils et Rukia ne comptaient ici. Il se fichait de ces vieux qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant leur étreinte. Ils sentirent soudain des bras enserrer leurs jambes et se regardèrent en souriant Niji venaient de ce coller à eux.

-Moi aussi je veux un câlin ! S'écria le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

Byakuya rit de bon cœur et se baissa pour prendre le bambin dans ses bras, Niji entoura le cou de ses papas pendant que ceux-ci s'enlacèrent la taille. Cet instant de complicité leurs firent le plus grand bien et Niji déclara :

-Je vous aime mes papas ! Vous êtes les meilleurs papas du monde !

Les deux hommes rirent et Niji se colla à ses parents. Ils rentrèrent un peu plus tard et Niji alla embêter sa tante qui était dans sa chambre en train de lire. Rukia se vengea en le chatouillant joyeusement, puis quand elle cessa après les suppliques de son neveu elle lui embrassa le front. Elle adorait son neveu et le choyait joyeusement.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Renji avait son jour de congé, Byakuya appela Jyuushiro Ukitake et Shunsui Kyoraku, il voulait leur parler. Ceux-ci arrivèrent dans le bureau surpris par l'appel du noble.

-Bonjour Capitaines, je vais aller droit au but. J'ai besoin de votre aide, j'ai une idée, seulement il me faut de l'appui, surtout l'appui des Chefs de Clan.

Byakuya avait posé ses yeux sur le Capitaine concerné qui lui, se demandait ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

-Je me suis renseigné il y a quelque temps, mais je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais. Voila, vous savez que Renji vit à la demeure Kuchiki, seulement, mon Clan a décidé de lui porté préjudice en affirmant qu'il n'avait aucun statut dans la résidence, et je voudrais également officialiser notre couple. Comme je fais parti des quatre Clans du Seireitei et vous aussi, je voudrais avoir votre appui pour accepter Renji comme compagnon, ou mari si vous voulez, auprès de moi. La légende des Kuchiki est aussi un bon appui, seulement, je connais mon Clan et ils vont s'y opposer, apparemment ma colère de la dernière fois n'y a rien changé.

-Tu vas faire des vagues mais, depuis que tu es avec Renji, et depuis l'arrivé de Niji, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le petit garçon que j'ai connu, alors, tu as tout mon soutien !

La voix de Jyuushiro s'était faite malicieuse, mais le pli sur son front annonçait qu'il était très sérieux. Shunsui répondit aussi :

-Tu as le soutien du Clan Kyôraku. Ce sera la première union de ce genre, mais je vous soutiens tout les deux, Renji le sait ?

-Non, je souhaite lui faire la surprise, je mettrai Rukia au courant, car je voudrais qu'elle m'aide. Face au soutien du clan Ukitake ainsi que Kyôraku, mon Clan ne pourra rien tenter, et Renji fera officiellement partie de ma famille. Je vous remercie de votre soutien.

-Nous serons toujours là pour t'aider, et puis on te le doit bien, tu nous a tellement aidé toi aussi, répondit Jyuushiro calmement.

Ils discutèrent un peu tout les trois puis les deux amis quittèrent le bureau, laissant Byakuya travailler. Jyuushiro était fier du noble et il le soutiendrait de toutes ses forces pour que cette union puisse se faire. Ce serait une première au Seireitei, mais après tout, lui-même qui vivait avec Shunsui aurait voulu avoir une union officielle avec lui.

A peine un mois plus tard, Byakuya avait tout organisé avec l'aide de Jyuushiro, Shunsui, Yoruichi et Rukia à l'insu de son compagnon. Il avait prévu une simple petite célébration avec ceux cité au dessus et quelques proches de Renji, dont Yumichika, Ikkaku, Yachiru, Ichigo, Hisagi et Matsumoto. Byakuya avait demandé à Renji de revêtir un kimono qu'il lui avait offert il y a peu en « simple cadeau » de sa part, et quand Renji lui avait demandé pourquoi, le noble l'avait embrassé et lui avait dit que c'était une surprise. Le noble quitta son compagnon et alla avec Niji et Rukia dans la salle de réception, attendant Renji qui arriverait avec Ikkaku. Niji voulait aller avec son papa, mais Rukia l'avait retenu dans ses bras, lui chuchotant que son autre papa lui avait fait une grosse surprise. Byakuya tremblait légèrement, mais seul Jyuushiro l'avait remarqué, il s'était placé à ses côtés, doucement il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui chuchota :

-Calme-toi, je suis sûr qu'il va apprécier.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Renji et Ikkaku, le Lieutenant ouvrit de grands yeux surpris quand il vit son noble amant près d'un moine. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et celui-ci le poussa légèrement pour qu'il avance vers le noble. Quand il arriva près de lui, il remarqua le fin sourire qui ornait son visage. Byakuya déclara :

-Je t'ai préparé cette surprise, j'ai demandé l'aide des Capitaines Ukitake et Kyoraku ainsi que Shihoin Yoruichi peu après l'altercation avec mon Clan. J'ai demandé à toutes les personnes présentes ce soir d'être les témoins de cette célébration. C'est unique et cela ne c'est jamais fait, mais il faut un début à tout. Si tu es ici, avec moi et toutes les personnes qui nous sont chers, c'est pour officialiser notre relation, comme un mariage.

Renji n'en revenait pas, il voyait tout le monde près d'eux, avec le sourire, son amant avait revêtu le kimono traditionnel des Kuchiki ainsi que le haori. Alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux anthracite devant lui il entendit :

-Papa est tout rouge !

Tous se tournèrent vers le petit garçon qui avait lancé ça, ce qui fit que Renji rougit encore plus et essaya de se cacher avec son kimono, mais Byakuya lui prit les mains et s'avança d'un pas vers lui.

-Abarai Renji, depuis que je t'ai vu ce jour-là, non pas à la division, mais à l'Académie, tu m'as troublé. Je t'ai pris ensuite comme Lieutenant car je connaissais ta valeur et c'était également pour te rapprocher de ma sœur, qui est aussi un peu la tienne, ta sœur de cœur, comme tu aimes l'appeler. Je t'ai toujours apprécié, j'ai toujours su que tu étais une personne forte et sincère, mais ce jour-là, au Hueco Mundo, tu es devenu mon âme-sœur, la personne que je voulais à mes cotés, non pas comme Lieutenant, mais comme compagnon. Tu m'as compris et tu me rends mes sentiments, tu me rends heureux et tu fais toujours en sorte que je sois moi-même. Tu m'as offert ton amour et nous avons notre fils, Niji, qui est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie avec toi. Je souhaite que nous vivions ensemble jusqu'à la mort.

Byakuya se tut, pendant qu'il parlait il n'avait pas lâché les mains de son cadet ni baissé les yeux, lui montrant sa sincérité. Il vit alors une larme couler sur la joue de son compagnon, il la laissa glisser. Il inclina la tête devant Renji et celui-ci comprit que c'était à lui de parler.

-Kuchiki Byakuya, tu es la personne que j'ai haï puis que j'ai voulu battre en devenant plus fort, que j'ai admiré quand tu combattais, et enfin je t'ai aimé, je t'aime toujours d'ailleurs, pour ce que tu es, un homme intègre, intelligent, honnête, mais aussi gentil, joyeux et souriant, même si ce sont des caractéristiques que peu peuvent voir chez toi. J'ai la chance de pouvoir les voir, de pouvoir te connaître tel que tu es, et je chéris chaque moment passé avec toi. Tu m'as rendu heureux le jour où tu m'as avoué tes sentiments pour moi, mais aussi le jour où tu as donné naissance à notre fils, et tu me rends heureux chaque jour par ta présence à mes côtés.

C'était un moment émouvant, chaque personne dans la salle les écoutait en silence, même Niji qui était énervé avant s'était tu et écoutait ses parents. Rukia retenait mal ses larmes et celles-ci coulèrent sur ses joues, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo les essuie tendrement de ses doigts. Jyuushiro tendit une petite boîte au noble et l'ouvrit devant lui, celui-ci prit le bijou et se replaça devant son compagnon, lui prenant sa main gauche, il y glissa l'anneau à l'annulaire lentement, sans jamais rompre son regard vers Renji. Quand ce fut fait, Jyuushiro s'approcha du plus jeune et lui présenta l'écrin, Renji y prit la seconde bague, remarquant qu'elle était en or, et la passa à l'annulaire du noble. Le moine se mit à prononcer une prière de mariage, les deux hommes enlacèrent leurs doigts et se sourirent tendrement. Alors que le moine finissait sa prière, Jyuushiro, Shunsui et Yoruichi se placèrent l'un à coté de l'autre devant le couple et ensemble ils déclarèrent :

-Nous, Chefs de Clans des quatre grandes familles du Seireitei, prenons acte de cette cérémonie et nous déclarons Kuchiki Byakuya-sama et Abarai Renji-san, époux.

Yoruichi s'avança vers le couple et tendit un rouleau.

-Ceci est un acte officialisant votre union aux yeux du Seireitei. Pour nous, les Chefs de Clans, vous êtes à présent un couple, comme l'auraient étés un homme et une femme. Félicitations.

Elle leur sourit gentiment et retourna se placer entre les deux autres chefs. Cette fois, Renji laissait ses larmes couler sur ses joues, ne pouvant plus les retenir, c'était certainement le plus beau jour de sa vie, sans compter la naissance de Niji. En parlant du petit bonhomme, celui-ci se précipita vers ses papas et se jeta dans les bras de Byakuya lui faisant un gros câlin et l'embrassant sur la joue, puis il alla dans les bras de Renji et refit la même chose alors que Byakuya prenait son compagnon dans ses bras et l'embrassait sur la tempe.

-Pourquoi tu lui fais pas un bisou sur la bouche comme tu fais tout l'temps ? Demanda le petit garçon avec un grand sourire.

Le noble sourit et vint embrasser tendrement son époux sur la bouche tandis que Niji frappait dans ses mains et s'extrayait des bras de son père pour sauter dans ceux de Rukia. Le couple se tourna vers la salle quand ils entendirent les applaudissements retentir. Le noble murmura alors à l'oreille de Renji :

-J'espère que cela t'as fait plaisir ?

-Je suis comblé, merci Byakuya.

Sa voix était sincère et il se colla au noble pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Une petite réception accompagnait la cérémonie, et tout le monde s'amusa, parla, dansa. Et pour la première fois, tous purent voir Byakuya inviter Rukia à danser avec lui. Celle-ci heureuse accepta, et profita de ce petit moment pour féliciter chaleureusement son frère.

-Ce n'est pas très traditionnel mais je sais que Renji l'aurait voulu, et je suis heureux qu'il ai accepté.

La voix de son frère était empreinte de joie et d'amour pour son époux. Rukia fut enlevée au noble par Ichigo qui voulait danser avec sa petite amie et celui-ci fut attrapé par Yoruichi. Tous dansèrent ensemble, et lorsque Byakuya invita Renji à danser, tous les invités se placèrent autour d'eux, les regardant joyeusement. Ensuite, pris dans la fièvre de la soirée, Shunsui en fit de même avec Jyuushiro et Yoruichi dansa avec Yumichika. Niji grognait dans son coin mais Rukia le prit dans ses bras et ils allèrent eux aussi danser. Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit que Byakuya et Renji s'échouèrent dans leur futon. Niji dormait déjà depuis plusieurs heures, il avait succombé au sommeil dans les bras d'Ukitake et c'était Byakuya qui l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre. Le noble se tourna vers son époux en sentant ses bras autour de lui, la lueur heureuse qu'il vit lui fit plaisir.

-Merci mon amour, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Donc maintenant, nous sommes unis officiellement ?

-Oui, les quatre Clans étaient d'accord et étaient présents, c'était l'essentiel pour que tous reconnaissent notre union. Tu es maintenant mon époux, Renji, et j'en suis vraiment très heureux.

Byakuya s'approcha et embrassa tendrement son époux, ce moment rien qu'à eux leurs fit le plus grand bien et ils le savourèrent avec beaucoup de passion et de tendresse. Les halètements, les soupirs et les mots doux avaient empli la chambre où le désir était palpable. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau.


	8. Chapter 8 : Epilogue

**Titre :**L'après Guerre

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule Arina et Niji sont à moi.**

**NDA :** Voila l'épilogue de cette fiction. J'espère tout de même qu'elle vous aura plu malgré le gros retard...

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Epilogue**

Des pas résonnèrent à la première division et tous les Capitaines entrèrent dans la grande salle de réunion. Le Commandant Ukitake était à sa place habituelle et regardait tout le monde entrer. Une lueur alluma ses yeux à l'arrivée du Capitaine de la sixième division.

-Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui je vous annonce que les Capitaines Kurosaki Rukia et Capitaine Kuchiki-Abarai Niji se rendrons sur Terre, la présence de plusieurs Menos Grande nécessite votre déplacement. Vous aller partir avec plusieurs de vos shinigamis et vous partez demain après-midi.

Niji regardait sa tante et lui sourit, il aimait partir en mission avec elle car elle le traitait comme n'importe quel shinigami, malgré leur lien familial. Il écouta la réunion et ensuite il parti à la demeure Kuchiki avec sa tante.

-Je suis content de partir avec toi en mission, déclara Niji en souriant.

Rukia le détailla, il était plus grand qu'elle et avait la même carrure que Byakuya, il faisait tenir ses cheveux dans une tresse ample dont quelques mèches s'y échappait, elle avait toujours adoré ses cheveux, les mèches rouges le rendaient unique et ses yeux gris clair étaient adorables.

-Tata, si tu continues à me regarder ainsi, tonton pourrait être jaloux tu sais.

Bien que les aïeuls Kuchiki voulait que Niji appelle sa tante « Tante Rukia « et Ichigo « Oncle Ichigo » Niji n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et les appelaient toujours « Tonton » ou « Tata » cela ne gênait absolument pas Byakuya et Renji qui continuaient d'élever leur enfant comme ils le désiraient. Le jeune noble entra dans le salon et alla saluer ses parents qui étaient assis sur le canapé.

-Bonjour papa Bya, papa Renji.

-Nijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Le susnommé se retourna et vit une petite tête noire débouler dans le couloir.

-Ehhh petite cousine !

Celle-ci courut dans ses bras et la petite fille embrassa son cousin.

-Niji !

Le Capitaine releva son regard et rencontra des yeux identiques au sien. Il sourit joyeusement.

-Sanya ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien grand frère, mais je vois qu'Haruko m'a devancée ! Je suis jalouse…

Niji rit de bon cœur et leva un bras pour entourer les épaules de sa sœur. Il adorait sa petite sœur et l'aidait beaucoup. Elle était encore à l'Académie et passait beaucoup de temps à réviser. Byakuya et Renji se levèrent et le noble passa son bras autour de la taille de son époux, ils avaient vieilli, les cheveux ébène du noble étaient parsemés de mèches blanches, tout comme Renji et quelques rides avaient pris possession de ses traits. Sanya était née quelques années après leur mariage rendant une nouvelle fois le couple heureux. Niji avait été légèrement jaloux quand sa sœur était née, mais quand il comprit que ses parents l'aimaient toujours autant il avait déclaré qu'il protégerait sa sœur. Le couple était très heureux, ils avaient eu une belle vie, et maintenant qu'ils avaient cessé d'être Lieutenant et Capitaine, ils pouvaient s'occuper pleinement l'un de l'autre, partageant de merveilleux moment d'amour et de tendresse. Ils s'aimaient toujours autant et ne rataient aucune occasion pour se le rappeler charnellement.

Niji et Sanya leur avaient apporté tout le bonheur qu'ils pouvaient espérer, Niji reprendrait la succession de son père et Sanya serait son bras droit, tout deux avait autant d'importance au sein du Clan qu'au Gotei 13. Niji se tourna vers ses pères et déclara :

-Demain après-midi avec Tata Rukia, on va sur Terre, Ukitake nous envoie en mission.

Quand il entendit cela, Byakuya fronça les sourcils et serra la main de Renji. Niji avait beau être adulte, Byakuya ne cessait jamais de s'inquiéter pour lui et Niji le savait très bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, et puis ce ne seront juste que quelques Menos, rien de grave. On sera revenu le lendemain ou même le soir, ne t'inquiète pas Papa.

Le fils s'approcha de ses pères et posa une main sur leur épaules, il adorait ses parents, leur famille était unique mais soudée, et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de revenir vers eux. Rukia arriva changée et Haruko sauta dans ses bras réclamant des câlins.

-C'est vrai que tu pars avec Niji demain ?

-Oui, nous allons sur Terre.

-Tu vas voir Papy, Tata Karin et Tata Yuzu ?

-Ca je ne sais pas, je verrais si nous avons le temps. Toi tu reste ici avec Arina.

-Et Tonton Bya et Tonton Renji aussi !

Tous allèrent s'assoir sur les canapés au salon et Arina amena le thé et des pâtisseries pour tout le monde. Elle aimait les voir tous réunis et heureux. Sanya alla s'asseoir entre son grand frère et Byakuya et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Elle s'endormit ainsi, lové contre son père. Ces moments de grand complicité dans la famille Kuchiki étaient très agréables et renforçaient les liens de tous. Mais les vieux du Clan Kuchiki voyait toujours cela d'un mauvais œil, le fait que la branche principale des Kuchiki change de noms ne leur plaisait vraiment pas, et ils essayaient de forcer Niji à enlever le nom de son second père dans son nom de famille, mais celui-ci avait persévéré à refuser, il aimait ses deux pères, quelque soit leurs origines, et il connaissait parfaitement le passé de Renji et il en était fier, car d'un petit gamin du Rukongai, il était devenu le mari du chef de la plus puissante famille du Seireitei. Et il détestait quand ses aïeuls dénigrait ce passé là, prétextant que cette vie n'était pas possible pour un membre de leur famille.

Niji savait que son père n'était toujours pas accepté dans sa famille, mais lui il s'en fichait, il l'aimait et le protégeait en même temps, même s'il savait que son noble père le faisait également, et faisait tout pour que son mari se sente aimé. Le jeune homme regarda ses deux pères et les vit se regarder tendrement, les mains liés amoureusement. Il voyait l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux, et se disait que lui-même souhait vivre un amour comme celui-ci, que ce soit avec un homme, comme avec une femme, mais pour le moment, il n'y avait personne, et de toute façon il n'avait pas le temps, il passait celui-ci à s'entraîner pour atteindre le Bankai. Byakuya l'aidait beaucoup, méditant ensemble, entrant dans leurs mondes intérieurs pour parler avec leurs zanpakuto, quand ceux-ci ne venaient pas les voir. Il avait rencontré Senbonzakura et l'avait trouvé aussi mystérieux que son père, par contre Zabimaru était aussi extravagant que Renji. Lui-même avait un zanpakuto assez unique, un bel homme androgyne qui avait de très longs cheveux argenté et habillé d'un kimono vert d'eau. Inazuma no Shi était un homme magnifique. Niji aimait le taquiner en l'appelant seulement Inazuma mais son zanpakuto était docile.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sur Terre, Niji et ses troupes se battaient contre les Menos avec Rukia, il y en avait effectivement beaucoup et Niji avait du mal à tous les tuer. Alors qu'il se battait il ne vit pas un Cero arriver vers lui et le toucher dans le dos, il s'effondra à terre, blessé, et alors qu'il voyait un autre Menos préparer un Cero il vit une lame fendre l'air et trancher le Menos qui disparu instantanément. Il s'évanouit peu après.

Il se réveilla dans une chambre de la quatrième division, et la première chose qu'il vit ce fut ses parents Byakuya et Renji qui étaient assis sur des fauteuils et qui dormaient. Il regarda vers la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait nuit. Le combat sur Terre lui revint en mémoire et il se rappela d'avoir vu sa tante. Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse et crispa ses mains, seulement l'un d'elle était emprisonnée dans une autre, et il vit que c'était celle de Byakuya. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et lorsqu'il vit que son fils était réveillé il lui sourit joyeusement en se levant.

-Tu nous as fait peur, murmura-t-il. Plus jamais tu me refais une peur pareil, je ne serais pas capable de supporter ta perte mon chéri.

-Je suis désolé Papa, mais je …

Il ne put continuer car Byakuya avait posé une main sur sa bouche.

-Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, maintenant, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est te reposer, et guérir. Je vais réveiller ton père et nous allons rentrer à la maison pour rassurer ta sœur.

Byakuya réveilla son époux et celui-ci allait se jeter sur son fils mais il fut retenu par Byakuya et lui prit la main et le tira vers la porte mais Renji le fit lâcher et alla simplement embrasser son fils sur le front avant de quitter la chambre. Au Manoir, Sanya s'était endormie sur le canapé du salon, Renji la prit dans ses bras sans la réveiller et la porta jusqu'à son lit pour qu'elle puisse mieux dormir.

Niji sortit de l'hôpital une semaine plus tard, mais Unohana l'avait gentiment informé de faire doucement dans les premier jours.

Au Manoir, Byakuya s'était assis en seiza devant le cerisier et fermait les yeux, il avait besoin de se détendre, mais il ne vit pas Renji qui s'était assis sur l'engawa de la demeure et qui le regardait tendrement. Il aimait le noble comme au premier jour, il se remémora tout le temps passé avec. Ce jour-là, au Hueco Mundo, quand il avait vu pour la première fois son Capitaine pleurer, puis ensuite dans sa chambre à la quatrième lorsque Byakuya lui avait parlé de la légende des Kuchiki, puis après quand il lui avait avoué son amour. C'était là qu'il avait comprit à quel point il aimait son noble Capitaine. Son arrivée dans la demeure Kuchiki avait soulevé pas mal de remous, mais Byakuya y avait fait face, et ils vivaient pleinement leur amour. Il se rappela également du jour où le noble se sentait mal et qu'il l'avait forcé à aller consulter Unohana. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce jour-là la Capitaine leur annoncerait qu'ils allaient devenir parents. Et pourtant, Niji était né quelques mois plus tard, leurs apportant le plus grand bonheur du monde. Il y avait eu ensuite le mariage, cette surprise que Byakuya lui avait si bien cachée, cela avait été un moment très émouvant pour lui qui n'avait pu empêcher ses larmes de couler. Et la naissance de Sanya, leur fille, la jeune femme était une forte tête, et ne se laissait pas faire. Elle avait pris son caractère, mais elle pouvait être aussi effrayante qu'Unohana quand elle était en colère.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux en repensant à tout ceci, jamais plus jeune, il n'aurait pensé vivre cela.

-Mon amour…

Renji rouvrit ses yeux pour voir son mari s'approcher de lui. Qu'il était beau, pensa-t-il en le voyant marcher vers lui, les cheveux libres de ses Kenseikaan qu'il ne portait plus que lorsqu'il allait aux réunions du Clan.

Byakuya s'installa devant son époux et passa ses bras autour de son cou, les rapprochant encore plus. Ils aimaient tout les deux ces moments où seul l'amour était présent. Le noble posa sa tête contre le cou de son cadet et embrassa la jonction entre le cou et la mâchoire de Renji. Ce dernier entoura le corps du noble tendrement. Le moment était d'une tendresse insoupçonnée et c'est comme ça que Niji trouva ses parents, il resta quelques minutes en retrait à les regarder, voir ses parents toujours aussi heureux était le plus beau des cadeaux pour le jeune Capitaine. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner et venir vers lui il se tourna et rattrapa sa sœur qui allait se jeter sur leurs pères.

-Reste-là, murmura Niji en prenant sa sœur contre lui.

Sanya se tourna vers l'engawa et colla son corps contre celui de son frère en regardant ses parents.

-J'aime les voir aussi heureux, répondit-elle. Ils sont si beaux.

-Oui, je les ai toujours vu comme ca. Nous sommes une famille unique, mais l'amour nous réunit tous, papa Byakuya et papa Renji s'aiment et nous aiment également.

Sanya passa une main dans celle de son frère et sourit en voyant Byakuya se reculer pour embrasser son mari passionnément.

Byakuya cessa le baiser et se tourna vers ses enfants et leur sourit. Ceux-ci marchèrent vers eux et s'installèrent près de leurs parents. Byakuya passa un bras autour de sa fille et Renji autour de son fils alors qu'eux n'avaient pas lâché leurs mains.

Voilà comment d'une simple légende, Byakuya et Renji purent fonder la famille qu'ils voulaient et connaitre un amour éternel et passionné. Ils vécurent une vie heureuse et pleine de joie, élevèrent leurs enfants selon leur propre envie et eurent beaucoup de souvenirs heureux qu'ils n'oublièrent jamais.

FIN


End file.
